Nanana Batman
by the lady of the dark night
Summary: Robin


**Nanana Batman**

Un día totalmente gris decoraba la triste ciudad de Jumper City. Los habitantes de la ciudad no hacian mas que ir y venir recorriendo las calles para llegar a sus perspectivos trabajos. Nadie se detenía ni para saludar ni para discutir cuando un auto cruzaba en rojo.  
Todo era normal. Ni un solo inconveniente que preocupara a esta gente.  
Pero lo que no sabia esta gente, era que un hombre del mal se encontraba entre ellos. Un hombre que en estos momentos llevaba un gran traje de barney.  
Este hombre se tambaleaba y reía por las frías calles de Jumper City.

Torre titán 22:31

-Star, ¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto robin detrás de la puerta de su amiga-¿Star?.

Robin abre la puerta al no escuchar respuesta y al entrar grito ahogadamente al ver a su amiga cambiándose.

-ROBIN!-starfire enseguida se cubre con las sabanas.

-losiento Star,¿ Puedo hablar con Tigo?

-claro, siéntate-respondió starfire quien se había recostado en su cama.

Robin se sentó a su lado y luego respiro profundo.

-tengo...tengo que pedirte un gran favor.

-claro, dime

-bueno... Recuerdas que en la mañana les dije que Batman vendría al dia siguiente?

-si, que paso? No vendrá?

-si...lamentablemente si vendrá...

-entonces?

-bueno...estuve hablando con batman hace un par de meses... Dijo que era un tonto, que debía divertirme mas... Batman no quiere que me pase lo mismo que a el...

-y?

-bueno...,yo le dije que... Lo hacia porque... Le dije que tu eres mi novia.

Star se sonrojo y lo miro sorprendido(todavía tapando su desnudes con las sabanas) -por eso te quería pedir que seas mi novia por estas dos semanas... Hasta que el se valla...porfavor

-tendremos que besarnos?

-solo abeses...no muchas...

-tendré que dormir con Tigo?

Robin se sonrojo por la pregunta.

-pues... No si no quieres...entonces...¿Lo harás?

Star lo pensó un poco mirando su alfombra rosada.

-deacuerdo... Seré tu novia temporal

-GEÑAL!- salto robin de la cama y mientras salía de la habitación de Star le dijo-te lo agradezco Star! Te lo compensare!

Cuando robin salió de la habitación starfire sonrió levemente, apago la luz y se hecho a dormir.

Calles frías y oscuras de Jumper City.

-tubirubirutiti tarara jajajajajajajajaja.

-estas loco amigo- dijo un hombre de piel oscura lleno de tatuajes-¿ Trajiste lo que acordamos?.

-monento!-dijo el muy alegre- an ocurrido un par de cambios en el viaje.

-geñal...-dijo el tatuado-¿De cuanto estamos hablando?

-la mitad

el tatuado río-estas loco.

-gracias, gracias...

-el 30%, nada mas ni menos.

-¡Te recuerdo!-dijo el hombre- que sin mi esto no funcionara.

-es una amenaza?- el hombre tatuado hizo una seña con su mano y unos cuantos hombres alrededor de ellos sacaron sus revólveres, metralletas, etc,.

-ups-dijo chistoso-pero si aun no han oído mi oferta -el hombre musculoso asintió y todos los hombres bajaron sus armas.

-habla payaso.

-GUAZON para ti porfavor jajajajajajajajaja jaja...

-muy bien chicos, el guazon esta en Jumper City y batman me pidió que les diera esto antes de su llegada- dijo robin repartiendo unos papeles a su equipo.

-super!, y pensar que en dos horas veinticinco minutos Batman vendrá a nuestra torre!- exclamo el chico bestia.

- te recuerdo chico bestia que no viene de vacaciones- dijo robin.

-oye robin, que son estos papeles? Pregunto ciborg ojeando los papeles( mirando).

-son sus lineas, cuando llegue Batman lo explicaremos bien.

-¿Que es una chica fácil?-pregunto starfire leyendo sus papeles.

Robin se sonrojo y le quito sus papeles.

-luego Star... Luego te lo explico...Es parte del plan...

-si! Yo seré el comediante!-grito chico bestia.

-chico bestia, esto no es una obra del teatro... Creo... ¿ No lo es sierto?- le pregunto Raven a robin.

-algo parecido...-dijo el-bruce wayne (batman) esta organizando una fiesta en la avenida Fast drive y nosotros debemos actuar como gente normal para averiguar el caso del guazon... Por sierto, Artur holdman, un ayudante de la pandilla con la que anda involucrado el guazon estará en la fiesta.

-pero robin, yo no soy chica fácil, o si?-pregunto starfire.

-lose Star, pero bruce me pidió que atraigas a Arthur-dijo robin entre dientes- alguien debía hacerlo, y a Raven la necesito para otra cosa.

-mesera- dijo Raven enojada-mesera? Una simple mesera? Por quien me han tomado?!

-luego hablaremos de esto si? Ahora solo debemos esperar a Batman. Vallan leyendo los personajes que les encargamos.

-oye, y yo que?- pregunto ciborg re leyendo cada una de las páginas- aquí no dice que haré yo.

-tu controlaras la misión desde lejos, necesitamos a alguien que nos guíe.

Los jóvenes titanes estudiaron cual era la misión de cada uno, aunque starfire y Raven no estaban satisfechas con sus personajes.

El tiempo que debía pasar, paso. El reloj dio en punto y Batman entro por la puerta de la sala bastante apurado y se detuvo frente a robin.

-ya les diste a tus amigos los guiones?-pregunto el seriamente.

- si, debemos aclarar las cosas y seguir practicando.

-hazlo, yo tratare de localizar al guazon.

Batman se dio media vuelta pero robin lo detuvo.

-nisiquiera vas a preguntarme como estoy?.

-¿Para que?Te estoy viendo ahora y ademas, no hay tiempo para eso...

-almenos no quieres saber los nombres de mis amigos?- dijo robin fríamente con sus ojos entornados.

Batman suspiro y se quito la mascara.

-losiento Dick, esque ya sabes como me pongo cuando estoy debajo de este traje...bien... Presentamelos

-el es ciborg-dijo robin con un poco menos de frialdad- Raven, chico...

-...BESTIA, MUCHO GUSTO! - dijo el chico bestia sacudiendo la mano de Batman.

-el gusto es mío- dijo batman tratando de recuperar su mano.

-Yyyyy... Ella es starfire-siguió robin.

-tu novia?- pregunto Batman y chico bestia, ciborg y Raven miraron a robin sorprendidos.

-ssii... Hehe-dijo robin y tomo la mano de starfire y ella se sonrojo.

- pero desde cuando?-susurro chico bestia para Raven y ciborg, y ellos dos negaron con la cabeza sin tener respuesta.

- y como hace cuanto que están juntos?

-heee tres meses... Mintió robin. Bueno, ya podemos seguir trabaja...

-espera, espera... Ahora quiero conocer mas a esta linda chica.- dijo bruce acariciando la mejilla de Star y ella sonrió.

- robin,no le hablaste de mi a Batman?-dijo Star siguiendo la corriente de ser su novia.

-si lo hice... -/-...

-enserio? O/0.

Ella solo lo decía en broma pero al parecer no lo fue.

- deacuerdo-dijo Batman- vamos a lo nuestro...quien quiere hacer preguntas?

Todos menos robin levantaron la mano.

-¿ Porque me musieron como chica fasil?

Todos menos batman y robin rieron y ella se ofendió.

- veras linda, tu eres la parte mas importante de nuestro plan. Deberás sacarle toda la información que puedas a Arthur. Tu...- dijo Batman señalando a robin- serás su pareja, la llevaras hasta Arthur, y ella se ira con el.

-y mejor no puedo sacarle yo la información necesaria?- dijo robin molesto.

- a quien crees que le revelara sus secretos?... A ti, o a esta hermosa chica?

Star sonrió por tanto alago pero robin hervía en celos.

- ¿ Porque yo tendré que ser una tonta mesera?- dijo Rachel sacudiendo sus papeles.

- tu te encargaras de cambiar la bebida del Sr. Athur, por una que lo mantendrá con bajas defensas, así si llega a descubrir a Star Fire, no podrá hacerle nada en absoluto mas que amenazarla.

- Yyyyy yo señor- dijo Logan levantando la mano como loco-se que cuento muy buenos chistes pero... En que contribuiré siendo el comediante de la fiesta?.

- sinceramente, chico, a ti no te encontraba utilidad y te puse ese puesto.

Raven río animada y chico bestia se enojo.

- bueno, mañana a las 21:00 será la fiesta, asique vamos a dormir así por la mañana practicamos.

Chico bestia se pego un gran bostezo y se fue tambaleando, Raven tomo su libro y sus papeles y se fue detrás de ciborg quien se había llevado un sanduich de milanesa para el viaje a la cama.  
Y Star estaba desesperada por irse pero bruce la retenía sin dejarla pasar. Cuando robin dio las buenas noches para irse, Batman tambien lo detuvo a el.

- no van a dormir juntos? Te vas y la dejas sola? Que mal por ti robin.

- heee yo... Esque...- dijo sonrojado robin.

- es mas robin... Desde que llegue no he visto ni una sola muestra de noviazgo entre ustedes- dijo Batman. Star se puso colorada y voló hacia donde estaba robin- será que no son novios?

-si lo somos!- grito robin y agarro desprevenida a Star pues la beso con un beso profundo, y al separarse, robin estaba rojo como un tomate.

- cualquiera puede besar a una amiga... Los tendré en la mira.- dijo Batman y se fue a dormir en la habitación que antes era de Terra.

- quieres acostarte con migo?-pregunto robin extra colorado- he...digo... DORMIR con migo?-desviando la mirada de la de Star.

Star asintió y ambos tomados de la mano, fueron a la habitación de robin :3

- bueno em... Yo dormiré en el piso y tu en la cama...

- no robin, no quiero que lo hagas... A mi me gusta el piso.

- no dejare que duermas en el piso como un perro Star...

- entonces duerme conmigo.

- em... Ok...

Robin se acostó al lado de Star y se dieron la espalda.

-robin?-pregunto Star.

-si?

Star Fire se dio vuelta, se acerco a robin y apollo Su cabeza en su pecho.

-te quiero... -dijo Star.

Robin estaba mas rojo imposible y de golpe comenzó a sentir mucho calor. Robin algo tembloroso puso su mano en la cadera de Star y comenzó a acariciar toda su espalda.  
Se sentía bien estar al lado de ella. Se sentía a gusto. Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacia le beso el cuello y star se separo de el sorprendida.

- lo... Lo siento... No quise...

Star le sonrió, se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego quedarse dormida abrazada a robin.

- nos enteramos de que dormiste con Star - dijo Chico Bestia juguetón.

- cállate. -.-...fue por una emergencia...

Ya todos los titanes se habían levantando y se encontraban sentados en la mesa desayunando, aunque Batman aun no aparecía.

- de seguro esta trabajando- dijo Robin.

- a quien me hace acordar?...- dijo sarcástico Ciborg.

- Raven, crees que puedas conseguirnos la ropa necesaria para esta micion?- dijo Robin evitando el comentario de Ciborg.

- el de ustedes si, pero no podré hacer ver a Starfire como una prostituta- respondió ella.

- porfavor amigos, digan chica fácil.- dijo Starfire sonrojandose.

- solo un vestido Raven, nada en especial- dijo Robin- no la queremos hacer ver como esas mujeres de la calle, si?... No muy llamativo.

Raven asintió y le dio un sorbo a su café con leche.

- Robin he leído mis papeles, y dicen que debo seducir a Arthur, pero yo no se nada sobre seducir...- dijo Star preocupada.

- sin en bargo con Robin le sale bastante bien...- susurro Chico Bestia y Ciborg mientras reía le golpeo la cabeza con una de sus manos para que callara.

-te pondremos a ver películas Starfire, de eso te encargaras tu Chico Bestia... Muéstrale todo lo que sabes sobre películas que contengan ese tipo de cosas...

- no suelo ver esas cosas, pero aun así lo haré.- dijo el Chico Bestia comiendo su gris plato de tofu.

- y yo?- pregunto Ciborg.

- trata de conectar tu computadora con las cámaras de la mansión Wayne, Batman te dirá como hacerlo.

- y entre todo esto, tu que harás?- pregunto Chico Bestia.

- pues... Soy el "hijo" de Bruce Wayne, no puedo faltar a la fiesta, y además todos me conocen y tendré que llevar a Star hacia Arthur.

Los titanes terminaron de desayunar y comenzaron a trabajar. Raven fue por los trajes, Ciborg se encerró en la habitacion con Batman para que le diga como enterferir En las cámaras de la mancion Wayne y Robin estaba sentado en el sillón junto a Star y Chico Bestia viendo partes de películas y de ves en cuando ponían en pausa para practicar las expresiones.  
( practicaba con Robin y el se ponía colorado ^.^)

17:43

-Me costo mucho conseguirlos, asique traten de no ensuciarlos ni romperlos.-dijo Raven repartiendo los trajes y en el caso de Star, le dio un lindo vestido rojo.

(Es el vestido del medio)  
. 

Todos se fueron a cambiar incluyendo a Batman.

20:35

- HO POR DIOS 0/0- dijo Robin al ver a la sexy pelirroja que tenía en frente- ST...STAR...TE VES MUY... MUY...HERMOSA . .

- tu tambien te ves muy sexi Robin- dijo seductoramente Starfire jugueteando con la corbata de Robin. Luego se hacerco a la boca de Robin y en un susurro dijo- quieres demorarte un poco mas en mi habitacion?...

- heeeeeee... 0/0- Robin estaba terriblemente atontado.

- muy bien Star!, te salió perfecto!- grito el Chico Bestia y riendo, Starfire se alejo de Robin- hasta yo me lo creí...

-Había un perro en una granja, se llamaba Bingo, B-I-N-G-O , se llamaba Bingo.- cataba el hombre maquillado de blanco en una habitación oscura-uno, dos , tres y... BUM! Chau Bingo.

-Sr. Wayne, es un plcer- dijo una mujer de unos setenta y pico de años- soy Mirtha Wilyams.

-un gusto- dijo Bruce besando la mano de la señora- permítame presentarle a mi hijo Dick Grayson y su novia Koriana...

-Es un gusto querido- dijo la mujer- mi esposo a hablado maravillas sobre , Michel Lee... ¿ Lo conoces? Trabaja con tu padre.

-si señora Wilyams, conosco a su esposo, un muy buen hombre.

La Sra. Wilyams le dio unas palma ditas a Dick en la mejilla, le dio un "mucho gusto" a Kori y se retiro' con su largo vestido.

- recuérdame nunca mas hacer contacto con ella-dijo Dick- vuele a rancio..

- Richard, donde están tus amigos?-pregunto Bruce buscándolos con la mirada.

- entraran por la puerta de atrás, y Ciborg...- Dick saca de su bolsillo unos hermosos aritos de diamantes- esta aquí- dijo mostrándole los aritos a Kori y luego se los pone- cualquier urgencia que tengas, podrás comunicarte con el , si Kori?

- deacuerdo- respondió ella y para sorpresa de Dick, ella lo rodeo en un abraso y le dio un tierno beso al que después de reaccionar, el correspondió.

- wow... Emm... Suerte...-dijo Dick frotandose la nuca

...

-Y AHORA DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, EL CHISTE QUE A DESCUARTIZADO DE LA RISA A TODO EL QUE LO A ESCUCHADO!...

- llego Logan- susurro Dick molesto- bien... Llego la hora, te llevare con Arthur...- Dick junto su cintura con la de kori y la dirigió hacia un hombre que fumaba un abano y bebía un licor en la barra de bebidas.

En la barra estaba Rachel limpiando unos vasos.

- Sr. Holdman?- pregunto Dick y Arthur se dio la vuelta, sonrió, se paro, estrujo la mano de Dick y beso la mano de Kori haciendo que a esta le diera una tal repulsión que enseguida quito su mano.

- que hace aquí el pequeño Dicksito con una super modelo?- dijo Arthur tomando de la mano a Kori y haciendo que esta gire en si.

- como esta tu abuela?- pregunto Dick alejando a Kori de Holdman.

-pues a muerto...aun intento olvidarla.

- lo lamento Arthur...- dijo Dick.

Bruce apareció entre ellos de la nada.

- Dick, puedes acompañarme?- pregunto Bruce tomando a Dick del brazo.  
Dick al principio no quiso ir sabiendo que dejaría a Kori sola con ese sujeto, pero cuando Bruce le piso el zapato se dio media vuelta y acompaño a su tutor.

-un hermoso nombre como tu rostro tendrás, cierto?- pregunto Arthur.

- Koriana... Llámame kori...

- deacuerdo "Kori"... ¿ Quieres acompañarme? te mostrare unas cuantas cosas que te encantaran.

Kori sonrió falsamente y tomo de la mano a Arthur( es de unos 30 y pico años)

La inspiración vino a mi junto con un torbellino de ideas :p

Se encerraron En una habitacion de huéspedes, y cuando Arthur ya se estaba bajando los pantalones, Kori le dijo:

- porque no antes de hacerlo no nos conocemos un poco?- pregunto nerviosa sentándose en la cama.

-sabes que aquí no estoy para eso...

- pero a mi me gusta hablar... Me inspira...

- deacuerdo, ¿Cuanto quieres? 200$, 300$?

-300$... No! Quiero solo hablar...

Arthur suspiro y saco trescientos pesos de su bolsillo.

- no quiero tu dinero!- critico kori- quiero saber de ti... De que trabajas?

-... Comerciante... Vendo y compro cosas.

- que clase de cosas?

- pues...es algo confidencial...

- me encanta lo confidencial- dijo Kori jugueteando con la camisa de Arthur.

- vendo armas- dijo Arthur enseguida sacandose la camisa.

-yy... Trabajas con gente mala?

Arthur se arto y tiro a Kori a la cama, se saco los zapatos y comenzó a desvestir a Kori pero ella no quería y se resistía.

***** con Dick y Rachel*****

-degenerado, baboso, repulsivo, estúpido, feo...- balbuceaba Dick en la barra bebiendo una bebida que Rachel le dio.

-puedes parar?!- grito Rachel- ya tengo suficiente con Logan gritando en el micrófono a los cuatro vientos!

-no puedo!- critico Dick- en este momento ese Arthur debe estar tocando partes que no son de el!

- hablando de eso... Desde cuando son novios?...

- es... Es una larga historia- dijo dándole la espalda-iré a ver si esta bien...

- Robin!-grito ciborg desde el reloj de Dick( el reloj es como los aritos de Star, puede comunicarse con Ciborg a través de el)- Starfire a averiguado que Arthur vende armas a el Guazon!, no sabemos que clase pero...a Star se la están comiendo!  
- se la están que?!- grito Dick mientras se paraba de su asiento y salía a correr.

Se alejo de la fiesta y comenzó a correr por largos pasillos llenos de puertas.

-AHHHHH!- se escucho que alguien gritaba( no sean mal pensados e.e)

Robin estrujo la manija de una de las cuantas puertas que habían y se encontró a...

-Star!que...?...- balbuceo Dick al ver a Kori desnuda cubierta por el cubrecama parada al lado de Arthur que estaba tirado en el piso totalmente golpeado.

- losiento mucho! El no quiso parar!- se disculpo Kori hacercandose a Dick.

-Eee... Esta bien Star ven, donde esta tu ropa?

- el sucio de Holdman la tiro por la ventana!- grito Kori furiosa.

-Ven con migo, intentaremos que nadie te vea.

- Dick, odio esto- critico Kori mientras salía de la habitacion con el cubrecama.

- Rachel, encargate de Holdman- le dijo Dick a Rachel por el transmisor.

Mientras Rachel se encargaba de llevar a Arthur a la torre t, y encerrarlo allí, Bruce, Dick, Ciborg y Kori estaban encerrados en la habitación.

- odio esta misión! Fue la peor de mi vida!- siguió criticando Kori.  
- pero gracias a ti logramos sacarle información a Arthur, Kori-alago Ciborg.

****con Dick y Bruce que charlaban en un rincón de la habitación****

-dime ya tu secreto- dijo Bruce- como hiciste para conseguir a tan tremenda modelo?

- disculpa?- pregunto confuso Dick-porque me hablas de esto ahora?

- porque no puedo creer que mi chico aya conseguido tan sexy y atractiva mujer!cual es tu secreto? Dimelo!

- no era que no creías en nuestro noviazgo?

- aun los vijilo -dijo cambiando de tono alegre a serio- pero eso no significa que no pueda preguntar, o si?

- porsupuesto- respondió Dick desviando la mirada hacia Kori-y para ser sinceros... Ella es la chica mas hermosa que vi en mi vida...

- ya quiero irmeeee!- critico Kori.

- deacuerdo- dijo Bruce- Víctor, acompañame, vamos a traer el auto y ropa para esta linda chica.

Antes de cerrar la puerta Bruce le guiño el ojo a Dick y el se sonrrojo :3

-ROBIN!- Kori se abalanzo sobre Dick y lo abrazo fuertemente. Dick al sentir el cuerpo de kori desnudito sobre el suyo sintió que las mariposas en el estomago se lo comían vivo por dentro.

-Robin tengo miedo y nose de que!

- pero Star, porque?

- nose! No me siento bien... Quiero ir a casa...

- enseguida Star...duerme un poco..

- robin, puedes acostarte con migo?

- claro, dormiré con Tigo...

- no Robin, quiero que te acuestes con migo...

- qqqq...queeee?- robin se puso mas rojo que mi hermano en verano :p ( jaja no sabia que poner)

- jajajajajajajajaja Chico Bestia es un gran maestro con esto de la seducción jajajajajajajajaja... Ya enserio, duerme con migo

- sss...iii... Oye, podrías dejar de hacer eso?...

-jaja claro

Ya en la torre T

- muy bien equipo, ya sabemos que lo que trata el Guazon es algo grabe. Holdman nos confeso sobre una clase de arma que podría derretir cualquier cosa en el acto. Pero ¿ Para que la quiere?-dijo Robin.

-viniendo de el nada bueno- dijo Batman- en Ciudad Gótica mando a sus hombres a las empresas Wayne solo para molestar. No robo nada en absoluto. Algo debe de estar tramando...

-almenos sabemos donde se encuentra?-pregunto Ciborg.

-no tenemos con que localizarlo-dijo Raven-el Guazon nunca había venido a Jumper City, de forma que nunca pudimos ponerle un localizador.

-lose-dijo molesto ciborg- a lo que me refiero es que si alguien lo ha visto, o sospechado algo.

-una pareja de turistas asiáticos fue atacada por un demente en su hotel. Solo para llevarse objetos metálicos-dijo Batman-en el sur de la ciudad.

-deacuerdo, Raven, Chico Bestia vallan a interrogar y vigilar la zona.

-deacuerdo-dijeron Raven y el Chico Bestia al mismo tiempo.

-yo iré a la empresa de Bruce Wayne-dijo Batman.

-bien, Ciborg y yo buscaremos por aquí... Que Starfire te acompañe- dijo Robin y todos fueron a hacerse lo dicho.

*********en la empresa Wayne********

-a quien trae con usted señor Wayne?

- ella es Koriana Anders, la novia de mi hijo Dick, el estará ocupado asique la traje para conocer las empresas de su futuro suegro.

-un gusto señorita, soy Fox( lo saque de la peli X)...)-trabajo con el señor Wayne, cualquier cosa que nesecite...

-se lo agradezco Fox-agradeció la pelirroja asciendo una leve reverencia.

- y dime Kori, Dick te hablo de mi?-pregunto Bruce cuando Fox ya se habia ido.

-Mmm... Muy poco...

-ya me lo imaginaba- suspiro Bruce-el no se onorgullece de tenerme como tutor...

-tutor?pero...usted no lo ha adoptado?

-no linda-dijo Bruce- es algo que no me perdonare nunca... Quise hacerlo... Pero siempre quería esperar... Al principio porque era demaciado pequeño y yo metido con el caso de Batman... no quería apresurarme... Luego me di cuenta de que... Ya era tarde...El Grayson que conocí creció y... Ya no es lo mismo...ya no me ve como...su padre...

-Yyyyy... Porque adopto a Jackson?(todd) quizá por eso ya no lo ve como un padre...

-lo que el nunca entenderá es que el es el hijo que siempre quise tener y nunca me perdonare el no haber actuado con tiempo...

-seguro lo entenderá-dijo Kori con una gran sonrisa.

******con el Chico Bestia y Raven******

- esto es inútil-dijo Raven fastidiada- hemos estado toda la noche caminando y haciendo preguntas que nadie supo contestar!

-mira el lado bueno-dijo el Chico Bestia- as logrado pasar una bella noche con migo.

-en tus sueños- dijo ruborizada- y además-siguió Raven- ya son las 23:00 y todavía no hemos comido!

-Yyyyy... Quieres comer pizza con migo?

-da igual... Tengo hambre, vamos...

*****con Ciborg y Robin****

-viejo, no sirve nada de lo que estamos haciendo, no encontraremos al Guazon almenos hasta que decida aparecer por si solo-dijo Ciborg frotandose el ojo humano-vamos a dormir, nos hará bien...

-quisiera seguir, pero nose con que... Tienes razón, no tenemos ni una pista y todos ya devén de estar cansados... Llamare a los chicos...

Todos volvieron a la torre y fueron a dormir ( Star y Robin juntitos :3).

Star se ponía su pijama mientras Robin veía sus mails en su not book( estaba de espaldas a Star para que ella se cambiara). Luego Star se sentó en la cama, al lado de Robin y pensativa le dijo:

-ves a Bruce como tu padre?-pregunto ella mirando el suelo.

-a que viene esa pregunta?- pregunto el- pues nose... Talvez...

Star solo seguía viendo el suelo y Robin noto esto. Se acerco mas a Star y cerro su notbuk para luego ponerla a un costado de la cama.  
Star parecía tranquila, pero Robin tenía una total necesidad de tocarla, besarla...algo que era nuevo para el. Porque tenía tanta necesidad?.  
Y sin darse cuenta estaba a unos tres centímetros del rostro de Star.  
Ella respiraba lentamente... Pero pronto eso cambiaría...  
Robin afin se decidió y beso a Star apasionadamente, haciendo que su lengua explore la de Star. Acaricio todo su cuerpo, desde los muslos hasta la altura de sus hombros( para no decir lo otro ^.^). Juntos se recostaron en la cama sin dejar de besarse... Robin cada vez apretaba mas a Star contra su cuerpo... Se detuvieron para respirar y al conseguir un mínimo respiro volvieron a besarse.  
Robin paso su mano por la espalda hasta el sostén y cuando estuvo a punto de desabrocharlo Starfire se separo de el muy bruscamente.  
La alarma estaba sonando.  
Sin decirse ni una palabra y muy colorados se pusieron el uniforme como flash y fueron donde los demás.

- el Guazon?- pregunto robin aun colorado y con el cuerpo caliente( ósea de temperatura e.e).

- ojalá- dijo Ciborg- es red x.

Todos miraron a Starfire. Nunca olvidarían lo que paso la ultima vez que pelearon con el. Red x se le había declarado a Starfire y ella pensó que era mejor ser amigos. Una mala desicion según Red x...

-quien es?- pregunto Batman entrando a la sala.

-uno de los cuaaaaaaaaantos pretendientes de Star-dijo chico bestia.

- yyyy vamos?- pregunto Raven.

De rrepente todas las luces de la torre t se apagaron.

- eso no hará falta damisela.

Red x apareció sobre la pantalla gigante en donde el Chico Bestia y Ciborg siempre juegan sus video juegos.

-Titanes Ataquen!

Robin dio todas sus volteretas tratando de tan solo golpear a Red x. Pero todos sus movimentos fueron inútiles. Redx aparecía y desaparecía en cada movimiento.

-rindete lindo pajarito-dijo Redx alardeando su victoria-eres inútil!

Los titanes y batman atacaron a Redx con todo a excepción de Starfire que le daba nose que golpear a alguien q se le declaro en frente de todos sus amigos.

Esto era algo absurdo para Batman. Estaba luchando contra un joven mocoso y no podía derrotarlo.  
Luego paso galgo q no pensaron q pasaría. Redx dejo de luchar, reír y cargosear. Se paro firmemente sobre la mesada de la cocina.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, y Chico Bestia que en esos momentos Hera un León, giro su cabeza como los perros cuando no entienden algo.

- ya enserio- dijo Redx-les traigo un mensaje.

- bromeas?- pregunto Robin molesto.

- con tigo no hablo cabeza de sepillo- dijo Redx dándole la espalda a Robin.

-yyy...y con migo?- pregunto Star. Redx se encogió de hombros y de un saltito se bajo de la mesa.

-como quieras- dijo el.

Ambos salieron de la sala para dirigirse a algún lugar a baño.

-porque tiene que ser en el baño? Si de todas formas luego se lo contare a mis amigos...

- para que no vean lo que te haré-Red x se quito el casco dejando su cabellera negra revuelta en su cabeza y esos ojos verdes que luego se cerraron para robarle un beso a Starfire. Tomo su cintura y la presiono contra su cuerpo haciendo ese beso mas apacionado.  
Starfire reacciono y se separo de el sin empujarlo ni nada.

-X... Yo no...

-se que robin no es tu novio- dijo Redx- el no te valora Star!si el en verdad te quiere, entonces porque no te pidió ser su novia en ves de finjirlo?

-yo...nose... Quizá tenía miedo...

-que tontería! Tu no mereces a alguien así Star! Porfavor...- dijo Redx y acaricio la mejilla de Star- se mi novia...

-Red... Yo... Tu... No tenias un mensaje que decirme?

Redx sonrió y hacerco sus labios a los de Star y la volvió a besar. Luego se puso la mascara y la miro.

-El Guazon esta bajo Arenal Street- Redx habrio la puerta del baño y la miro por ultima vez- piensa en lo que te dije.

****con los demás****

- maldito... Tonto... Bueno para nada...

-ho por dios no quiero soportar esto otravez- dijo Raven viendo como robin iva y venia de un lado a otro por toda la sala.

Starfire entro a la sala y robin casi gritando de alegría nombro su nombre haciendo que todos se asustaran.

- donde esta ese bastardo?!- grito Robin y Star puso su mano en su hombro.

- se fue... Y nos fue de mucha utilidad... Ya sabemos donde esta el Guazon.

Esa misma noche todos fueron a dormir, menos Robin que seguía trabajando junto a Batman.  
Starfire durmió sola. Pensando en esos ojos verdes y hermosos de Redx ... Y... En esa mascara que oculta todos los sentimientos de Robin... Que seria lo correcto?...

Al dia siguiente-06:15 am

...En la azotea ...

Starfire miraba el horizonte...esperando... No savia realmente que esperaba... Pero solo esperaba...  
Su vida había pegado un giro importante. Se sentía amada por dos personas: por un apuesto villano y un sex simbol mas miedoso que un chiwawa al declarar su amor( XD jaja me imagino a Robin temblando como un perrito en frente de Star XD).  
Ella savia que Robin la amaba... Pero ¿como estar segura?. El nunca se le había declarado.

-Star?-era Robin.-¿Vienes?, Ciborg preparo el desayuno.

-no se me apetece- dijo Star sin mirarlo.

- quieres hablar de algo?

-no

-te molesta algo?

-no

-te dañaron?

-NO!- Starfire se tapo la boca con sus manos. Nunca antes le había gritado de ese modo a un amigo y mucho menos a Robin.

El se dio vuelta. Alfin había entendido de que Star quería estar sola.

- lo siento- dijo Star parandose -lo siento mucho...

-estabien- dijo Robin sonriéndole un poquito falsamente- te guardare algo de comida si es que luego quieres comer algo...

-gracias ...Robin?

-si?

-lo que paso la otra vez...

-a... si- dijo Robin sonrojado-lo..lo siento... Fue un impulso... Suele pasarle a los humanos... Hehe

- un impulso? Fue solo eso?

-sisi-dijo robin. Luego pensó- *un impulso de amor por ti. De lujuria y pasión que sentí en esos hermosos momentos...*

-ha-dijo Star volviendo a darle la espalda-lo mío también lo fue.

-bueno...entonces... Iré a desayunar...

Robin se va con un nudo en la garganta. No tenía ganas de llorar. Sino de enojo. Enojo que el se tenía a si mismo.

-Arenal Street-

Dos ancianos estaban sentados enuna banca charlando. Una anciana y anciano.

-asique jovencita, como decía que se llamaba? - dijo el anciano. Aunque su vos no era paresia a la de un viejo ya que era vastante gruesa.

La anciana río con una mano en su pecho y con la otra acariciaba su caniche toy que estaba entre sus rodillas junto a su cartera.

-Elizabeth-dijo la anciana- sigame contando sus bellas historias de cuando era joven

-ho!, yo ya he hablado demaciado de mi! Hábleme de usted.

-ho, yo no tengo nada emisiónante mas que una bella hija y tres hermosos nietos.

-pues entonces hábleme de sus intereses... Conoce a los Jóvenes Titanes?

-Porsupuesto!- exclamo la anciana-una muy agradable gente! Si no fuera por ellos mi perrito Filit estaría en el cielo. Ellos lo salvaron por cruzar mal la calle-luego miro a su perro y le pego ( no muy fuerte) un par de veces- malo Filit, malo!- luego volvió a mirarlo-y ahora que lo recuerdo, Batman esta aquí! En Jumper...

No la dejo terminar. El anciano hacia sacado un cuchillo de unos 30cm de largo y se lo había clavado en el estomago a la anciana mientras el perro ladraba.

Filit se bajo de las piernas de su dueña, pero un disparo se escucho y... Filit estaba muerto.  
El Guazon se quito la mascara y comenzó a reír.

-torre titán- 10:55

-bien Alfred, supongo q volveré dentro de una semana si terminamos la misión-dijo Batman hablando por el teléfono de la torre.-¿Que dices?, y como esta Jason? Últimamente he estado...

-habla demasiado- dijo Raven desinteresada mientras leía su libro.

-oigan, tengo una idea,¿ Porque no le hacemos una fiesta de despedida?- dijo el chico bestia entusiasmado.

-no creo que a Batman le guste las fiestas Chico Bestia-respondió Ciborg- y además Robin se negaría a hacerla...hablando de el...¿ En donde se metió?

-de seguro esta trabajando-dijo Raven serrando su libro y mirando a su amigo.

-0 cortejando a Star - dijo Chico bestia.

Batman dejo de hablar con Alfred y miro al grupo de amigos.

-donde esta Robin?-pregunto-nesecito hablar con el.

Los tres amigos negaron con la cabeza. Luego Robin entro a la habitación bastante serio.

-atacaremos en la noche-dijo Robin- trataremos de encontrar la forma de entrar, Raven, trata de entrar en la cabeza del Guazon y averiguarlo...

-Robin...-dijo Batman

-Ciborg busca bombas o trampas si es que las ay. No queremos correr riesgos...

-Robin!

-Chico Bestia, tu...

-ROBIN!-grito Batman y todos lo miraron-Jason... Esta muerto...

-que?

-El Guazon... El... Lo-lo mato...-dijo Batman mientras le ardía la garganta.

-yo no... No lo creo... El esta en Gotham... El no...-dijo Robin con un hilo de voz-el no pudo...

-será mejor que abandonemos esto...

-que?-reacciono Robin por el comentario-y dejarlo así?Batman! El Guazon pone en peligro esta ciudad y tu ...

-ya vasta Robin!no quiero que te pase nada! Si le paso a Jason, es porque también te puede pasar a ti!

Robin lo miro con odio. Jason murió y... ¿ No piensa hacer nada al respecto?. Aunque tenía que admitir que Jason siempre tuvo un odio hacia Grayson, pero aun así...

-de que me perdí?-pregunto Starfire al entrar a la sala y notar que todos parearían tristes o enojados.

Robin como un vendaval se fue de la sala sin decir ni una palabra.

Star lo siguió hasta la piscina (estaba bajo techo). Robin se sentó en el borde de la piscina y miro en el agua el reflejo de Star.

Ella se sentó a su lado y el sin preguntar se aferro a ella.

-porque todo lo que hago me sale mal?-se pregunto Robin-porque siempre...?

-Robin no hables así-dijo ella.

Luego le beso la mejilla y robin se ruborizo un poco. Y lego el fue quien le beso la frente, luego la mejilla y luego el cuello. Quería comérsela a besos.  
Robin se quito la remera y la volvió a abrasar mientras se besaban. Ella se quito la blusa y la pollera y el el pantalón.(y las sapas).  
Se digirieron besando asta que robin tiro a ambos a la piscina. Star al principio se asusto pero luego se río volviéndose a abrazar a Robin.  
Estaban totalmente mojados y cada vez se abrazaban mas fuerte hasta quedar desnuditos 0.o .  
Pero sus deseos no se cumplieron ya q alguien había interrumpido -.-

-me voy -dijo Batman viendo como Robin y Star gritaban y trataban de taparse. :

-que?por que?-pregunto Robin aun ruborizado.

-Voy al funeral de Jason en Gotham City. Adiós.

A Robin no lo dejo terminar. Ya se había ido.

-esto es un desastre- dijo Robin envuelto en un toallon- ¿ Porque tienen que estar pasando estas cosas?.

- no te preocupes Robin, de seguro encontraremos al Guazon y lo haremos pagar por sus hechos- dijo Star Fire secando su pelo ( tambien envuelta en una toalla)

-¿Porque Batman no trajo a Jason con el?. Esto no hubiera pasado si el...

- no eches culpas Robin-dijo Star-el Guazon es el único culpable.

...momento en silencio ...

-...Star...-Robin la miro a los ojos y le tomo la mano- te amo...

-lose- dijo Star con una gran sonrisa-

-y...¿ Tu?...

-¿Yo que?

-me amas?...

- emm... Yo... No estoy segura...

-¿No estas segura?. Star! Estuvimos a punto de tener relaciones y dices que no sabes si me amas?!

-Robin yo...si te amo pero...

-¡¿Que te dijo Red x?!-le grito Robin enojado-¡¿Que fue lo que te dijo?!-la agarro del brazo con mucha fuerza y la acerco a el.

Star Fire comenzó a llorar y se soltó de Robin y lo empujo hacia atrás.

-¡LA VERDAD!-grito-¡Me dijo la verdad!- se fue de la habitacion corriendo, pero antes tomo su ropa y serró la puerta.

-¡Cobarde!-grito Star ya en su habitación -cinco años y recién ahora lo dice!Redx solo tardo unos meses y...¡EL!...- arrojo una almohada a una esquina de la habitación- Es tan lindo...es... Lo q toda chica quiere...

Se hecho en la cama y se apretó la cara con una almohada.

Robin:

Lamento mi brusca salida de la torre, pero volveré ni bien termine el funeral de Jason. Le he dicho a Bárbara que los ayude con el asunto del Guazon. Espero que les sea de ayuda.  
Nos vemos.

Batman

-en la habitacion de Robin-

Robin suspiro al leer la carta, arrugo el papel y lo arrojo hacia el tacho de basura que estaba a tres metros de distancia.

Se quito el toahllon que le cubría la cadera para abajo y lo tiro al piso. Solo se puso el pantalón( la remera no) y se hecho en la cama.

"Me olvidare de Starfire"- pensó Robin"no, no puedo hacerlo... Yo la amo, pero... La evitare... Me dedicare al Guazon y me consentrare en solo eso..."

Robin se froto la cabeza con sus manos. Era obvio que estaba cansado y desilusionado. Se escucho que llamaban a la puerta. Dio un bufido de molestia y se levanto para abrir la puerta. Era Raven.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo Robin sin ánimos.

-si me tratas así pues nada-respondió Raven enojada y se dio la vuelta.

-no, Raven, losiento...¿Que sucede?

-Bárbara esta por llegar, será mejor que le digas a Starfire para que no se ponga celosa-dijo desinteresada.

-dile tu, yo no tengo porque decírselo, ella no es nada mío...

-amiga-dijo Raven fríamente y algo enojada-Ella, es tu amiga.

Robin esta vez se enojo y le serró la puerta en la cara. Pero a Raven no le gusto esto. Traspaso la pared y agarro a Robin del cuello acorralandolo contra la pared.

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE STARFIRE TE VOTARA, Y SI ASÍ FUE, ES PORQUE DEVE HAVER UNA BUENA RAZÓN.- Raven lo soltó y Robin quiso golpear( no a ella ya que era una mujer y su amiga) respiro profundo y costosamente Robin se disculpo.

Solo así logro que Raven se fuera. Quería estar solo...

****al dia siguiente****

-Richard Dick Grayson!- exclamo una rubia abrazando con nostalgia a Robin. Luego miro al resto del equipo ( Star solo miraba el suelo) - mucho gusto, soy Bárbara Gordon, y ustedes son...

-Chico Bestia!- grito este mismo.

-Ciborg-dijo el robot con su agradable sonrisa.

-Raven-dijo de mala gana y sin mirarla.

Todos miraron a Starfire.

-yyy... Ella es Starfire- dijo Robin.

Barbara dio un ultimo "mucho gusto" y luego se volvió hacia Robin.

- no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte!a pasado tanto tiempo!y pensar que antes nos gustábamos -dijo ella con voz graciosa.

Star levanto la mirada. ¿ Que era aquello?...

Robin se ruborizo un poco( por lo que dijo y por la razón de que Star había escuchado) y luego se puso serio.

-ya basta de presentaciones. Pongámonos a trabajar.

Todos asintieron: Raven, Ciborg y Chico bestia se fueron a hacer lo de siempre( averiguar mas datos sobre el Guazon y a pensar planes para capturarlo.  
Dejaron a Robin, Star y Bárbara solos.

-emm... Y yo que quiere que haga jefe?-pregunto Bárbara animada aunque algo nerviosa. Noto como Robin miraba a su amiga Star.

-ve a ayudar a Ciborg.- dijo robin aun mirando a Star que ella se había sentado en el sillón mientras miraba el piso.

-a la orden- dijo y se fue donde Ciborg.

Robin se sentó al lado de Star y le tomo la mano. Star lo miro preocupada. No quería seguir lastimándolo. Solo se paro y fue con los demás.  
Robin se sentía un idiota...¿ Como debía reaccionar a tal rechazo?...

-suena la alarma-

-alfin! Algo de acción! - grito el chico bestia

-titanes vamos-dijo Robin y todos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba el problema. En Arenal Street.

Al llegar se encontraron con Redx, quien estaba sentado en una banca de la plaza.

-quiero hablar con Star Fire -dijo el.

- - dijo Robin

- ¿Que pasa Robin?, ¿ Tienes miedo de que la chica a la que amas salga con migo?

-exactamente-pensó robin pero no contesto.

-tranquilo-siguió Redx.- solo tengo información sobre el Guazon.

-deacuerdo-dijo Robin- Ciborg, Raven, Chico bestia y Batichica, vallan a casa a seguir averiguando. Yo esperare a que Star y el terminen de hablar.

Todos se fueron y Robin se sentó en la banca muy molesto y celoso mientras Redx y Star se alejaban para hablar.

-¿ Que decidiste?- pregunto Redx.

-decidí que... Amo a ambos por igual, por lo tanto no puedo estar con ninguno.

-que absurdo-respondió-no puedes amar a dos personas por igual!

-Redx amo a Robin, y desde que llegaste... Entre nosotros no dejamos de discutir solo por ti...

-¿Estas diciendo que quieres que te deje en paz?

- en verdad no lo se...-Star le dio la espalda muy apenada.

-...dile a Robin que Jason no esta muerto...

-q-que?...-Star se dio la vuelta y Redx ya no estaba.

-que te dijo?-pregunto Robin hacercandose a ella.

-que... Jason no esta muerto... Es posible?

Robin se enojo y empezó a gritar.

-ese idiota de Redx! Quien es el para meterse en asuntos que no le pertenecen?!

-Robin!

Robin miro a StarFire quien estaba llorando. Ella lo abrazo.  
Robin no entendía el porque lloraba, pero aun así la abrazo protectora mente.

****con los demás****

-y diganme...Robin y la chica pelirroja son novios?

-primero-dijo Raven enojada-la chica pelirroja tiene nombre, y es Star Fire. Y segundo no son novios pero se aman demasiado y no se lo dicen.

-okok... Losiento -dijo Bárbara.

Todos estaban sentados en el sillón y Raven, Ciborg y Chico bestia la miraban enojados.

***Robin y Star***

-Starfire...

-que Robin?-pregunto Star secando sus lagrimas con sus manos.

-mírame a los ojos... Y dime que no quieres estar con migo

Star lo miro... Trataba, pero no podía... Ella lo amaba y deseaba estar con el.

-Jum jum- se escucho a alguien detrás de ellos. Ambos miraron-¿Podrías prestarme a tu novia para torturarla y todo eso?

-Guazon!-grito Robin poniéndose en frente de Star para defenderla.

El Guazon aplaudió un par de veces y unos cinco hombres salieron de detrás de los arboles armados y apuntando los con sur armas.  
Un hombre de piel oscura y grandes músculos con tatuajes en ellos, agarro a Star y la separo del alcance de Robin.

-Starfire!-grito Robin desesperado, pero el hombre musculoso puso su revolver en la cabeza de Starfire-NO! DEJENLA!

-te la daré joven enmascarado-dijo el Guazon acariciando el cabello de Starfire.-pero antes... Me dirás en donde puedo encontrar a Batman.

-yo... En ciudad Gótica!el esta allí!

-mientes!-grito uno de los hombres-el esta aquí!

-no! Lo juro! El esta en ciudad Gotica solo porque el idiota de su jefe- miro al Guason- Mato a Jason!

Starfire lanzo un gemido ya que el hombre musculoso le presionaba mucho el cuello.

-ya les dije, ahora déjenla!

-ho si... Muchachos-dijo el Guazon y el hombre soltó a Starfire. Ella corrió hacia Robin, pero un disparo pareció cortar con esa desesperación de abrazarlo. Starfire callo al piso y se pudo ver como el Guazon guardaba su arma en su cinturón.

-STAR!¡STAR FIRE!

******en la torre T*******

-¡Rápido, llévenla a la enfermería!-grito Robin cargando a Starfire en sus brazos con unas cuantas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-pe-pero... ¿¡Que le paso?!-grito ciborg acariciando el cabello de Star.

-EL GUAZON!. ESE IDIOTA!...AYÚDENME!

-pero Robin!-dijo ciborg mirando a su amiga.

-nosotros no podemos hacer nada, Hay Que llevarla al hospital-se apresuro a decir Raven- esperen aquí, enseguida vuelvo!

Robin recostó a Star en la mesada de la cocina.

-Star...Star... Porfavor, háblame...

Raven entro corriendo a la habitación mientras leía apuradamente un libro.

-aquí dice como trasladar a una persona en grave estado con mis poderes. Trae a Star-dijo Raven muy desidia. Robin volvió a alzar a Star en sus brazos y se acerco a Raven.-azarath ayuda... Metreon proteje...Zinthos llevanos!

Un Cuervo negro envolvió a Robin, Star y a Raven, llevándolos al hospital.

Ella...esta en coma...- dijo tristemente el Doctor-hemos hecho lo posible pero...

Robin estaba a punto de explotar¡¿ Que iba a hacer ahora?! Quería gritar y golpear.

-¡ESE IDIOTA!...¡ESE MALDITO IMBÉCIL!...

-Robin cálmate-dijo Chico bestia-quien save, quizá Star despierte mañana y todo volverá a ser como antes...

-¡No volverá a ser como antes! ¡ Nunca volverá a serlo!... Ese imbécil me las pagara!-Robin hacia llamar la atención a todos las personas que tristes esteraban las noticias de sus amigos o familiares.

-porfavor le ruego que se tranquilice o se valla-dijo una enfermera que pasaba por ai.

-¿Puedo ir a verla?-pregunto Robin y el doctor asintió. Este se dio vuelta y le dirigió a Robin hacia la habitacion de Star.

Al entrar un escalofrío recorrió su sangre. Su Star...su bella Starfire estaba recostada en una camilla con tubos que iban y venían, que entraban y salían...era insoportable ver a alguien así.

-Star...-el le tomo de la mano, la tenía helada, luego beso su frente y apoyo su cabeza al lado de la de ella-te amo...

-que injusticia, cierto?-alguien dijo detrás de el.

-que haces aquí?- le pregunto Robin a Redx mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Star.

-nada, solo vine a dejar comida al hospital para los niños sin dinero-dijo sarcástico Redx- que crees? Vine a ver a Star...como esta?

-la estas viendo-dijo Robin-esta en Coma... Puede que tarde días en despertar.. Talvez meses...años... O nunca...

Redx suspiro y se sentó al otro lado de la camilla teniendo a Robin de frente.

-¿Sabes lo que me dijo?-pregunto Redx

-¿De que?...

-sobre ti...dijo que nos amaba a ambos y que no podía estar con ninguno para no lastimarnos...

-que absurdo-dijo Robin sonriéndole tras veía a Star.

-eso mismo dije...

-Redx, porque te metes en cosas que no te incuben? Digo por lo de Jason...

- crei que querías saberlo...

-no te creo...

-pues no lo hagas..a el no le importas...

-si, lo note...¿De adonde sacas tanta informacion?

Redx miro a Robin y luego al suelo. Se quito la mascara y volvió a mirar a Robin.

-Ja...que rayos?!-dijo Robin parandose de su silla.

-luego de que el Guazon me "matara" algo extraño paso... Desperté en un lugar extraño lleno de plantas y arboles... Pase un rato allí y aquí estoy..

-quieres decir que vienes siendo Redx durante todo este tiempo?antes de Aver...muerto?.

-si... Solo para verla a ella-dijo Jason acariciando la mejilla de Star.- cuando Batman me dijo que habías encontrado tu propio equipo dije:"bien por ti", pero cuando la vi a ella...me escapaba algunas noches solo para verla.

-¿Por eso es que el pequeño Jason siempre me odiaba?

-parte si...

-... Llamare a Batman...

-hazlo y mueres-dijo Jason amenazándolo Con una X.

-tranquilo... Solo le diré que vuelva lo antes posible después de tu funeral.

-ese viejo amargado...esta llorando por alguien que ya no esta en vez de ir y matar al responsable de su muerte.

-Jason, así no es como funciona...

-sabes que? Ya me arte de ti!... Volveré en la mañana para verla.

Jason se puso la mascara y salió de la habitacion.  
No importa que pasara, pero Batman tenía que enterarse de ello.  
Robin marco en su comunicador el teléfono de Batman.

-quien habla?- pregunto Batman desde el otro lado.

-soy yo... Oye... Tengo algo que decirte...

Le contó sobre Jason y Starfire. Y Bruce no dudo ni un segundo en volver a Jumper City.

Aeropuerto "las aves"-

-no puedo creer que EL BATMAN  
tenga q viajar por avión publico para venir a Jumper City..- dijo el Chico bestia junto a Robin esperando sentados.

-no siempre es Batman, ¿Sabes?, por eso vinimos como Logan y Richard...

-uf...

-porfavor deja de quejarte que ya tengo bastante con Star Fire.

-vamos, estará bien... Siempre lo esta

Robin ya no sabia en que creer. "Dios, porfavor ayudala... Te lo suplico..." pensó Robin deprimido. Sin ella su vida ya no tendría sentido. La necesitaba ahora mas que nunca.  
Esperaron una hora mas y Bruce llego con solo un maletín.

-lo lamento-dijo Bruce y Dick y el se abrazaron. Robin tenía unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Pero se aguanto esas ganas hasta llegar a la torre y encerrarse en su aviación.  
Comenzó a grutas, a revolear sus cosas, a romper papeles, a desgarrar sus almohadas con sus propias manos y a golpear la pared. Se recostó en el suelo mirando las estrellas que mostraba su ventana con las cortinas rotas. Al ver esas hermosas estrellas sentía ver a Sta. Ni la belleza de ella alcanzaba con esas simples estrellas. El la había dejado ir... Se sentía un miserable, un idiota... Por no haberla valorado como debía...  
El la amaba...y ella...

Robin suspiro, se sentó en el piso y escondió su cabeza entre sus piernas. Recordó todos los besos que le había dado... Esas caricias que lo hacían sentir ella era de el y de nadie mas... Recordó esos momentos de lujuria y pasión que le había pasado por su cuerpo...

El teléfono sonó, el atendió pero ciborg había atendido primero desde el el living, asique en silencio escucho la conversación.

-son los jóvenes titanes?, es el hospital, vengan ahora mismo!

-¿Que?,¿Pero que paso?,¿Starfire esta bien?-pregunto Ciborg asustado.

-le han agarrado convulsiones, no puedo asegurarle nada pero...

-solo dígame si sobrevivirá...

A Robin se le paro el corazón.

-yo... No soy quien para decirlo...

-Dígame de una vez!-dijo enojado Ciborg.

-no hay muchas posibilidades...

Se escucho que Ciborg colgaba la comunicación y luego Robin hizo lo mismo. Se largo a llorar...Se tiro al piso y lloro como nunca antes en la vida...

-¿Y ahora que?-pregunto Ciborg a Raven y Chico bestia- lo destrozara totalmente...

Raven paresia traumada. Escondía su llanto con su capucha y el chico bestia se combirtío en un perro como si fuera de la calle. Y muy triste se hecho en el sillón a pensar en Star y en lo que podría pasar.

-Star...porfavor...háblame...-  
susurro Robin abrazando a Starfire. Volvió a llorar en silencio. Sus amigos esperaban fuera tratando de ser fuertes. Pero como serlo? Sin Star, el equipo ya no seria lo mismo... Ya no habría alegría... Ya no habrían consuelos... No habría amor...  
Raven pensaba que sin ella Robin no dejaría de trabajar solo para olvidarse de ella, el le haría mal a todos y a el mismo. Sin Starfire el chico bestia estaría deprimido y sus tontas bromas ya no serian constantes. Ciborg... Ella es su mejor amiga... Sin ella... Lo destruiría totalmente... Al igual que el chico bestia, ya no reiría. Y ella... Sin su amiga no tendría nada que hacer mas que llorar solitariamente... Sin Starfire el equipo se separaría por completo y Raven no tendría con quien estar. Los titanes son su única familia que la cuido y estuvo con ella en cada momento.

Chico bestia abrazo a Raven tratando de consolarla. Luego Ciborg se levanto de su asiento y los abrazo a ambos. Bruce solo los miro sin saber que decir.

-diganme que esta mejor...-Escucharon que alguien decía.

-Jason!-exclamo bruce.( no traía el traje de Redx)

-cállate viejo, quiero ver a Star.

Nadie contesto ya que sin preguntar Jason entro a la habitación de Star.

Jason vio a Robin y se sentó al lado de Star, y en frente de Robin.

Robin ni había desviado la mirada para ver a Jason, solo siguió mirando a Star.

-que te dijeron?-pregunto Jason.

-le agarraron convulsiones..y que no es seguro que vivirá.

-esta chica nos quiere dejar bien preocupados...

Ambos guardaron silencio mirando a Star. Era tan bella aun estando en mal estado. Jason tomo la mano de Star. Estaba tibia.  
Jason miro a Robin sorprendido y el lo miro confuso.

-esta tibia-dijo Jason.

Robin antes se la había tocado y estaba helada,... Pero eso no quería decir nada...  
Hasta que Star comenzó a toser sangre.

-DOCTOR!- grito Robin.

-esto no se ve bien-dijo el doctor entrando a toda velocidad.

Unas enfermeras agarraron a robin y a Jason y a la fuerza los sacaron de la habitación. Una de las enfermeras se quedo a fuera y cerro la puerta. Luego miro a Robin y a Jason.

- porfavor, entiendo como se devén sentir, pero aguarden aquí.

-que le pasa?, esta mejorando?, es normal?

-no es normal y no sabemos que sucede, porfavor aguarden a mas noticias y siéntense.

Jason respiro profundo y se sentó en frente de los demas titanes, mientras que Robin daba vueltas y ponía nerviosos a los demas, pero mas lo estaba el.

Bruce miraba a Jason con pena.

-¿Porque fingiste tu muerte?- pregunto Bruce.

-no finji mi emuerte anciano.

-no tienes derecho a llamarme de esa forma.

-y tu no tuviste derecho a dejarme morir, ¿No?

-no estas muerto!

-pero lo estuve!. Nose como c***** estoy aquí ahora, pero de todas formas me morí,¿No?

-¿Entonces porque estas enojado con migo?!

-porque no te interese para nada! Solo lloraste por mi y ya!, que me has enseñado durante todos estos años?!

-Jason, porfavor, baja la voz.. Hablaremos esto mas tarde...

-yo no pienso hablar con Tigo ni con nadie!

Robin los miro a ambos. Jason estaba al borde de explotar.

-¡¿Podrían callarse ambos?!-grito Robin-la persona que amo esta muriéndose y solo piensan en esto?!

Bruce y Jason se callaron y Robin se sentó al lado de Ciborg quien no dejaba de teclear en su brazo.

-que haces?-pregunto Robin viendo a su amigo.

-veo si puedo ayudar a Star de alguna forma.

-y puedes?

-no hasta que los doctores me digan que tiene-respondió desilusionado.

...

-te amo-dijo la bella pelirroja en un susurro mientras acariciaba el pecho desnudo de Robin. Ella comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Vomenzo con el ombligo, con sus caderas, su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello hasta sus mejillas.  
Robin acariciaba su cabeza revolviendo sus hermosos cabellos.  
Ambos se besaron con pasión.  
Star se encontraba con un largo vestido blanco y el con solo el pantalón que siempre usaba. Ambos estaban en un bosque oscuro y húmedo. Star se levanto y robin siguió recostado en el piso lleno de hojas de sauce húmedas. Star acaricio la mejilla de Robin y volvió a besarlo.

...

-robin despierta!-dijo Ciborg zarandeando a Robin que se había quedado dormido al lado de Star que aun estaba dormida.

-Star?star! ¿Como se encuentra?

-no grites!, esta mejor, la tuvieron que operar, despertó por unos segundos, pero se volvió a dormir.

-quieres decir que despertó del coma?

-si. Y sabes que dijo? Que te amaba.

-robin sonrió-pensé que lo soñe... Pero... Donde esta Jason?

-al escucharla se fue. Pero prometio que volvería solo por ella. Quiere que le habisemos cuando despierte.

-me dejas un rato a solas con ella?

-si, seguro-Ciborg se fue enseguida.

Robin tomo la mano de Star y beso sus labios.

-te amo hermosa...

-Robin?...

Star comenzó a despertar y Robin salto de su asiento.

-Star!,Star, estas bien?, como te sientes?, te duele algo?

-Robin...Robin...¿Donde esta Jason?

-¿Que?-pregunto Robin desilucionado-el... Se fue...

-Robin...

Star aprecia muy indefensa. Apenas podía moverse.

-dime Star...te sientes mal?

-Robin...

-llamare a la enfermera, si?enseguida vuelvo...

-Ro...Robiin... Jason...

A robin le molesto que nombrara a Jason justo en ese momento.  
Robin trato de no preocuparse y fue por la enfermera.

-esta mejor-dijo la enfermera -talvez algo confundida, pero un poco de descanso y mañana estará de vuelta en casa.

Robin sonrió y vio como la enfermera se iva y como Ciborg, Raven y Chico bestia entraban.

-asique la alegría volverá al hogar-dijo Ciborg feliz.

-ya llame a Jason. Dijo que vendrá mañana-dijo Raven mirando a Star que descansaba en la camilla.

Dos horas después, Star Fire despertó con la mente un poco mas aclarada. El doctor le dio el alta, y la llevaron de vuelta a la torre T.  
Aunque Star Fire no estaba con ánimos de hablar, sus amigos no dejaban de abrazarla y desirle cuan preocupados los havia dejado.

Star sonrió apenas dos veces y les hablo solo a Raven, Chico bestia y a Ciborg. Como si Robin fuera uno mas.  
Star se despidió sin intensiones de que le respondieran y se fue a dormir.

-que le pasa?-pregunto Robin preocupado.

-veamos... Acaba de salir de un coma, ¿ Eso te dice algo?- dijo sarcástico Ciborg.

-...si, tienes razón. Quizá mañana se sienta mejor y podremos hablar.

-oye...y que hay con el tema del Guazon?-pregunto Raven.

-me temo que no tengo idea... Él le disparo a Star... La dejo en coma... No puedo dejar que vuelva a pasar. No con ustedes. Pero de otro lado... Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos detenerlo.

-y... Entonces?-pregunto el chico bestia.

-mañana hablaremos sobre esto.

-Batman ha vuelto -dijo un hombre entrando a una habitación totalmente blanca con una mesa blanca y una silla blanca en la que en esta estaba sentado el Guazon.

El Guazon comenzó a reír de una forma poco común. Una risita aguda e insoportable.

-y la bella pelirroja?-pregunto el Guazon poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa.

-salió del coma...¿Quiere que la traigamos?

-Sisisi... Tambien traiganmelo a el. Le daremos una hermosa sorpresa a Batman...

-Starfire, porfavor, dejame entrar!-gritaba Robin del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de starfire.

-no Robin, quiero estar sola.

-pero Star, necesitas hablar!, yo quiero escucharte.

-¡¿PODRÍAN DEJAR DE GRITAR?! -grito enfadada Raven con unas ojeras mas grandes que dos pelotas de tenis-¿¡ACASO NO SABEN QUE SON LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA?!

-losiento-dijo Robin asustado.

Raven se puso la capucha y se fue enojada.

-Starfire porfavor!-susurro Robin.

Star abrió la puerta fastidiada. Robin se quedo con la boca abierta hasta el piso al ver a Star con su pijama ( un camisón blanco muuuuyyy cortito. Y además dejaba ver gran parte de su sostén negro...muuy escotado). Y... Una colita alta al costado.

Robin chorreaba baba.

-que quieres?-pregunto Star cruzandose de brazos muy enojada.

-yo...eh...ee...por...q...

Star suspiro y le serró la puerta en la cara.

-rayos...-se dijo Robin-Star losiento... ¿Puedo pasar?

Star volvió a abrir la puerta enojada, agarro de la capa a Robin y lo arrastro hacia adentro de la habitación.

-¿Que?-pregunto Star fríamente.

Robin se sentó en la cama y evito ver a Star mirando al piso.

-¿Porque estas tan enojada?

-¿Porque lo preguntas?

-porque se te nota.

-pues no lo estoy, solo quería dormir!

-pero Star, aun así, no estas...normal.

Star se calmo un poco y se sentó al lado de Robin.

-sabes como se siente una chica cuando hiere a alguien?

-pues...no, creo que no...

-Jason me amaba y yo a el... Pero...-Star pone su mano en el pecho de Robin-mas a ti...-se largó a llorar y robin la abrazo-le rompí el corazón Robin...yo nunca quise que esto pasara...Yo no...

-entiendo Star...pero si el en verdad te ama, dejara que seas feliz. Y si tu me escojes a mi, el estará bien sabiendo que eres feliz.

- que lindas cosas que dices-Star miro a Robin con sus ojos llenos de llanto.

-es la verdad-Robin beso a Star en la frente y ambos se recostaron en la cama.-te amo.

Las ultimas lagrimas de Star Calderón en el pecho de Robin y luego se quedo profundamente dormida.

El Guazon tarareaba alegremente mientras paseaba con un interruptor de una bomba en sus manos.  
Apolló el interruptor en el piso y miró el gran hospital Que tenía en frente.

-cabum!-exclamó el Guazon y presionó el interruptor haciendo volar el hospital en mil pedazos.

Unos pocos minutos después, los titanes( menos Starfire que se quedó a descansar) trataban de ayudar sacando a los heridos y muertos del hospital incendiado.

-El Guazon esta yéndose muy lejos-le dijo Robin a Ciborg mientras miraban a muchas personas en camillas y otras tiradas en el suelo.

-nosotros no estamos preparados para esto... Una cosa son nuestros villanos de Jumper City y otra cosa son los de Gotham. El Guazon se dedica a matar. Esta explosión sucedió a pocas horas después de que Starfire saliera del hospital. Pudo haberla matado.

Robin miro el piso y vio una carta ( de un mazo de cartas) en que aparecía el comodín (ósea un payaso nose si se dice igual o q onda). Tomó la carta y la dio vuelta, y había una nota escrita en esta:

"Esto fue solo una advertencia  
Atte: el Guazon "

-es mas. Creo que busca matar a Starfire..-dijo Robin guardando la carta en su bolsillo.

-hay que tener mucho cuidado.-aseguró Ciborg.

-vamos a ayudar.

Ambos fueron a seguir buscando gente con Vida y una vez que terminaron fueron de vuelta a la torre titán.  
Robin no quería volver a despertar a Star, pero si quería dormir con ella. Asique sigilosamente abrió la puerta, se puso el pijama y se recostó al lado de Star mientras la abrazaba y Se quedaba dormido.

-mm...-se quejó Star dándose la vuelta y viendo a Robin colorado y algo bobo por el sueño.

Starfire se sentó en la cama y se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos. Se levantó y fue al baño de su habitación. Se mojó la cara y se miró al espejo. Le sorprendió ver una carta pegada en el vidrio del baño (la carta como la que encontró Robin). La despegó y vió que estaba escrita:

"¿Te gusta el juego del tesoro? Date la vuelta."

Starfire se dio la vuelta y vio una pequeña cajita con otra carta con una nota ensima. Ella la tomó y la lelló:

"Robin podría ver esto"

Starfire sacó de la caja una foto de ella y redx en el baño besándose. Arrugó la foto y la tiró al cesto de basura. Puso su mano en el picaporte para salir del baño y vio otra carta pegada en la puerta.

"Que ya ayan terminado no significa que no le duela"

Starfire arrancó esa carta y la rompió en dos, hizo un bollo a ambos pedazos y los tiró al cesto de basura.

Se recostó al lado de Robin, se acurruucó en su pecho y trató de dormir, pero era complicado sabiendo que alguien la amenazaba.  
Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue contarle a Robin la verdad. De seguro a el se le ocurriría algo.

Le diré, el sabrá que hacer-se decía Starfire a si misma-no, no lo haré... Lo hará sentir mal... No quiero que vea las fotos...pero...

Star, estas bien?-le preguntó Robin mientras acariciaba su hombro.

Ambos estaban acostados en la cama comiendo el desayuno que le llevo Ciborg a Star para que no se levantara y así descansara.

-si Robin...todo esta en orden...

-pues no parece-le dijo Robin preocupado.-escucha, yo debo ir a entrenar con los chicos, si necesitas algo dime-dijo Robin saliendo de la cama y vistiéndose.

-no estoy enferma, ¿Porque debo seguir en la cama?.

-el doctor dijo que descansaras. Que podrás salir a tu próxima misión una vez que te hayas recuperado totalmente.

-ya estoy bien-protestó starfire.

- aun así duerme, si?, por mi.

-ok-dijo Star después de suspirar molestosamente.

Robin le sonrió, se hacercó a ella, acarició su mejilla y le dio un tierno y cortito beso.

-te quiero-le dijo Robin.

-solo eso?que tacaño-se quejo Starfire.

Robin sonrió aun mas y la beso con pasión.

-te amo mas de lo que piensas.

-y que tal si pienso que no me quieres? Me querrías poco?

Robin suspiro algo molesto-¡ te adoro tanto que ni las galaxias ni el universo, NI EL INFINITO me alcanza para decirte cuanto te amo!

-que exagerado-río Star.

Robin le agarró de la quijada y le dijo:

-me dan muchas ganas de hacerte mía en este preciso momento.

-bueno, si quieres... Pero yo no le daré ninguna excusa al doctor del porque terminé agitada. Podría agarrarme un paro cardiaco.

Robin volvió a reír, le dio otro beso y se fue.

En el momento en que Robin cerró la puerta, Starfire se Levantó de la cama y se puso ropa de calle: shorts de shin, borcegos hasta la rodilla, y una blusa blanca que mostraba la panza y el hombro. Abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió volando.

Voló hasta una estación de servicio donde no había casi nadie.

-que alegría verte.-le dijo Redx apareciendo detrás de ella.

-¿Tu le diste esto al guazón?-preguntó starfire dándole a Redx los bollos de papel en los que estaba la foto de ellos dos besándose.

-pues...no..¿Cuando la sacaron?-pregunto Redx viendo la foto.

-nolose... Pero el Guazon me está amenazando con mostrarle estas cosas a Robin.

-y que con eso?

-perdona?-se sorprendió Star-¡lo lastimaría!

-y eso porque me debería preocupar?

Star no lo dudó, lo abrazó y se largó a llorar en su pecho.

-no me hables así, porfavor... Se que no te importa y que quieres verlo muerto, pero hazlo por mi.

-espera, espera...hacer que cosa?

-ayúdame a detener al Guazon...porfavor.

-y porque no le pides ayuda a tus amigos?

-porque nadie mas que tu y yo debe saber esto.

-uf...ok...te ayudare.

-gracias.

-a cambio de algo.

-cualquier cosa.

-dame una ultima noche con

-red...yo... La idea es parar esto...

-solo te pido una noche

-no..no lose...estoy con Robin.

Redx sonrió.

-me encanta cuando defiendes lo que tienes... Entonces dame solo un ultimo beso.

-bien.

Redx se quitó la mascara, y luego fueron acercando lentamente sus labios hasta unirlos en un beso apasionado y terriblemente desesperado. Redx acarició todo el cuerpo de Star, estuvo a punto de tocar sus pechos pero Star lo detuvo.

-solo un beso-le recordó Starfire agitada.

Redx sonrió y se volvió a poner la mascara.

-me ayudaras?

-seguro

-todos muy bien chicos, vallan a descansar-dijo Robin llendose a la habitación de Star.

-Star, puedo pasar?-pregunto Robin atrás de la puerta-Star...?

-Ah Sisi pasa Robin-se escuchó que Star decía algo ajitada.

-estas bien?-le preguntó Robin viendo que estaba agitada. El se sentó a su lado.

-si, estoy bien.. Es solo que he tenido un mal sueño.

- bueno, te tengo buenas noticias. Batman y nosotros iremos por el Guazon esta tarde.

-eso significa que yo podré...?-dijo Starfire emocionada pero Robin la interrumpió.

-significa que descansarás mientras nosotros hacemos lo nuestro.

-lo nuestro? Y que hay de mi?!Robin, ya estoy bien!.. Puedo caminar, volar... Usar mis rayos!

-pero yo soy el jefe y te quedarás en la cama.-Robin al ver que Star se mostró enojada le dijo:-porfavor, no quiero que te pase nada. Hazlo por mi.

-tu no tienes idea de lo que me esta pasando.

Al decir esto, Star se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Robin.

Robin suspiró, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Star se quitó las sabanas de encima(las había usado para tapar su ropa de calle) y se levantó.

-se nota que te quiere-dijo Redx saliendo de debajo de la cama.

-es un imbécil.

Redx rió.

-que es lo muy gracioso?-dijo Star enojada.

-acaso so te das cuenta?-Star lo miró sorprendida-el ya sabe que te encuentras en condiciones de luchar. Pero no quiere que te pongas en riesgo.

-eso es...verdad?.

-bueno, almenos eso parece...

-HO no! Pobre Robin! le he gritado!... Iré a disculparme...

-yo creo que no... El piensa que estas en cama.

-no me importa lo que piense, debo disculparme.

-como quieras. Yo te esperaré aquí.

-Robin- llamó Starfire hacercándose al chico maravilla.

-que haces fuera de la cama?te dije que descansaras.

-quería disculparme por... Haberme comportado así con Tigo... Últimamente he estado muy... Fría...

-si lo note-dijo Robin sonriendo.

-podrías perdonarme?-le pregunto Star acercándose a Robin.

-lo pensaré-Él la abrazó contra su cuerpo por un buen rato y besó el cabello rojizo de su princesa.  
Starfire sonrió ampollando su rostro en el pecho de Robin.

-quieres ver una película en la sala?-le pregunto Robin levantándole la quijada a Star y dándole un tierno beso en sus suaves labios. Ella asintió, se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron a la sala.

-oí bien?-preguntó Chico bestia entrando a la sala con dos pilones de películas en cada mano-noche de películas?-dijo alegre.

-no Chico bestia-le contesto Robin viendo como Ciborg y Raven entraban a la sala y se sentaban en el sillón esperando a que ellos hicieran lo mismo-en realidad Starfire y yo...

-muy bien, que prefieren?... De terror tenemos "el grito", de ciencia ficción "MIB", de romance...-interrumpió el Chico bestia pero Robin lo calló con una mirada fulminante-¿o... Porque mejor no dejamos solos a Star y a Robin para que...?-no termino de decir la frase ya que se había ido algo rápido para que Robin dejara de fulminarlo con la mirada.

Ciborg se encogió de brazos, se levantó y se fue detrás del Chico bestia.

-Raven?-llamó Robin viendo que ella seguía en el sillón con los brazos cruzados.  
Raven suspiró irritada y abandonó la sala.

-no hacia falta estar totalmente solos-se quejo Robin.

-claro que si!, ¿Como piensas que voy a abrazarte y a besarte mientras ellos nos observan?

-Robin, ambos sabemos que en este momento el Chico bestia y Ciborg están detrás de la puerta escuchando.-dijo Starfire mirando a Robin a los ojos y se escuchó a algo (o mejor dicho a alguien) que se golpeaba por detrás de la puerta.

-Robin suspiró tratando de parecer que no había escuchado ese ruido y puso la película mientras Star se acomodaba en el sillón.

-que pondrás?-le pregunto Star curiosa viendo como Robin le sonreía-primero pensé poner Titanic pero no quiero verte llorar durante toda la semana, asique veremos...¡piratas del caribe!-dijo contento y Star lo miro confundida-que? No te gusta?

-es esa una película de amor?-pregunto curiosa.

-pueessssss...-trato de contestar-un poco...si...

-ok.

Robin puso la película y se sentó en el sillón recostandose un poco para que Star pudiera apollar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-y a donde se metió ahora?-se preguntó Redx yendo de acá para ayá en la habitación de Star-si no contesta es porque seguramente se quedó lujuriando con Robin por ai-dijo molesto sacando un celular común y corriente de su bolsillo.

Justo cuando Will Turner se hizo el desmayado para que Jack Sparrow se salvara de la orca, el celular que Red x le había obsequiado comenzó a sonar.

-desde cuando tienes celular?.

-Starfire no le respondió y atendió el teléfono.-quien habla?

-quien es el único que conoce tu numero de teléfono?-pregunto Redx

Starfire duro un momento.

-Redx?-preguntó en voz baja para que Robin no escuchara.

-es increíble lo ingenua que eres-dijo Redx y Star se desilucionó -pero mas increíble es que yo ame tu ingenuidad-Starfire sonrió-que haces?aun te estoy esperando.

-Ho si... Robin y yo estamos viendo una película, en 15 minutos voy para aya- Starfire colgó su celular y lo guardo.

-quien era?-pregunto Robin insatisfecho por que no le había respondido la otra pregunta.

-era... Raven, dijo que saldría-mintió Starfire-seguimos con la película?

-ya me tienen arto!-grito el guazón a unos hombres-no me importa que la noviesita del chico maravilla lo engañe con otro, lo que me importa es que el sufra!, que se entere!

-Guazon, ella no lo esta engañando-dijo un hombre.

-exacto!-grito el Guazon-ella no le engaña!y eso esta muy mal!

-pero no dijo que no le importaba?-dijo un joven confundido y el Guazon lo miro con su típica cara de loco.

-nonononono-dijo el Guazon acercandose al joven- lo que me importa, es que saquen fotos, información sobre la chica Starfire y el otro, como era...? Redx!.

-pero si ella no engaña a Robin, como quiere que saquemos fotos y información que no existe?-le pregunto el mismo joven.

El Guazon sacó un cuchillo con mucha velocidad y lo penetró en el estomago del joven. Luego le sacó el cuchillo dejando caer el cuerpo muerto, agarró un trapo y limpió la sangre del cuchillo.

-alguna otra duda?-preguntó el Guazón Mirando a los demás hombres que lo miraban sorprendidos-muy bien. Entonces ¡YA! Vallan por lo que les pedí.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo de la habitación dejando al Guazon solo con el cadáver.  
El Guazon se arrodillo al lado del cadáver.

-porque esa cara joven?-le pregunto el Guazon al cadáver-porque no sonríes?-el Guazon volvió a sacar su cuchillo y agarró el rostro del joven muerto. Metió su cuchillo en la boca del joven y le arrancó parte de los cachetes con su cuchillo formándole al cadáver una sonriza.

El Guazon rió como todo un loco y volvió a limpiar su cuchillo.

Robin y star seguian besandose en el sillon aunque la pelicula ya habia terminado hace unos 4 minutos. Robin estaba tan PERO TAN metido en la atmosfera amorosa que comenzo a acariciar los muslos de Starfire inconcientemente. Cosa que hizo que Starfire se ruborizara y se separara de el.

- yo... losiento Robin... devo irme.. a...a llevarle unas cosas a... Raven que me pidio...

Starfire se levanto del sillon y volo hacia fuera de la habitacion dejando a Robin ruborisado.

-soy un completo estupido- se decia Robin.

Star voló hasta su habitación y encontro a Redx de brazos cruzados y parecia muy molesto.

-quince minutos, he?-le dijo enojado.

-perdon, perdon... esque ya saves.. yo..

-ya basta, no tiene importancia...ahora, mientras tu jugeteabas con tu noviesito de pelos feos, yo averiguaba sobre el guason.

-¿y que averiguaste?

-bueno...nada...-dijo avergonzado y Star lo miro enojada- pero si se me ocurrio un plan. Mira, tu y yo, haremos una pose tentadora en publico, asi el guason querrá sacarnos una foto o algo, y listo!. Lo atrapamos y todos felices.

-dudo que el guason salga con la cara maquillada en publico...almenos no cuando no va a hacer algun daño...

-en parte tienes razon...y sino que haremos?

Star se sentó en su cama cansada. Ella no savia como tratar con esos temas. No sabia como tratar con un maniatico que una vez le disparo. Ese hombre estaba sediento de sangre. Sangre que seguramenque era de ella.. o peor... de Robin...

-ya se!-exclamo Star-creo que se como atraparlo pero...-suspiro- creo que Batman puede ayudarnos.

-estas loca?Batman?ya no me cae bien desde lejos mas me va a caer mal ayudandonos!

-pero el conoce bien al guason, el conoce sus intenciones. Para ser sinceros creo que el es el mejor en estos casos.

-estabien...-guardo silencio para pensar-yo le pedire a Batman su ayuda, pero eso será lo ultimo que are por ti.

-pero red...

-lo ultimo-dijo cortante-no soportare estar junto a ese inutil otra vez...mira Star, yo te amo.. pero no puedo..

-te entiendo-dijo apenada Star-pero prometeme que no me dejarás de lado para cuando todo esto termine.

Redx se hacerco a ella y la beso lentamente (tenia la mascara puesta asique no fue beso de labio a labio).

-te lo prometo.

Redx dejo sola a Star.  
Aunque el corazon de ella era solo y de nadie mas que de Robin, el sabia que si no existiera Robin, el corazon de su amada seria solo de el. pero para mala suerte de el Robin existe. Y si el lo mataba, Starfire lo odiaria para siempre.

Robin odiaba que Satrfire se fuera asi de la nada. Entendia que el se habia comportado mal con ella, pero...¿acaso no es normal?

Robin salio de la torre tratando de tomar un poco de aire.  
La noche estaba tan llena de vida... tan completa...  
Caminar por las calles de Jumper City ya no era lo mismo que antes. Desde que la gente se entero de la "mudanza" del guason a esta ciudad, solo salen de día. Hasta los villanos de Jumper City le temian, ya que no eran como de la clase del guason. El guason estaba loco, ENFERMO. El juega con sus victimas antes de matarlas. Robin habia olvidado el como era el sentir miedo. Desde que el Guason le disparó a Star no hace mas que preocuparse por ella.  
Robin estaba tan distraido al pensar en todo esto, que no se percató de que alguien lo habia sujetado del brazo y lo havia aventado al piso. Tres hombres agarraron a Robin de los brzos (el tercero lo agarraba con el brazo del cuello). Robin trataba de zafarse pero era imposible. Eran demaciado fuertes. Vio un hombre con una bolsa de ¿paja? en la caveza. Este se hacerco a Robin lentamente levantando un maletin que tenia en sus manos.

-dulce sueños- el hombre con la bolsa habrió el maletín y de este salió un humo verde. Se quedo totalmente inconciente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba todo borroso. Todo distorsionado. Su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente. Había sangre por todas partes y habían rostros horrendos que lo miraban. Rostros oscuros con ojos de un blanco brillante. Tenía mucho miedo. Estaba muy agitado. La habitación daba vueltas o el lo hacia. Robin se levantó algo difícil del suelo y vio que esos rostros oscuros se reían cruelmente de el. Robin se arrinconó en la pared por el susto que esos hombres le causaban. Un hombre se aproximó a el. Este hombre tenía una bolsa de paja en la cabeza, y unos horrendos ojos negros que casi le sobresalían de la bolsa.

-malos días Robin-dijo el hombre con la bolsa-¿A caso sientes miedo?

Robin estaba sudando y agitado. Se calló al piso y los hombres volvieron a reír.

-¿Quie..quienes son?-preguntó asustado Robin-¿Que quieren?-preguntó con mas fuerza.

Permíteme presentarme, Robin, soy "el espanta pájaros", un gusto-dijo el hombre y en la bolsa de paja una sonrisa negra y grande apareció.

Robin gritó del terror. Aun veía todo distorsionado.

Los hombres rieron nuevamente. El espanta pájaros escondía algo detrás de su espalda, hasta que lo sacó para mostrárselo a Robin.

-NOOOOO-comenzó a llorar Robin al ver la cabeza de starfire colgando de la mano de ese sujeto. Estaba toda ensangrentada.

El espanta pájaros le arrojó la cabeza a un costado de Robin y este solo ponía su cabeza entre sus rodillas y se tapaba los oídos mientras gritaba.

Lo que Robin no sabia era que esa era solo una bolsa de basura. Y que las paredes no chorreaban sangre, ni los hombres tenían oscuridad en sus rostros y brillo blanco en sus ojos.

-encadenen lo-ordenó el espanta pájaros y los hombres obedecieron. Tomaron la muñeca derecha de Robin y la encadenaron al piso. Robin solo seguía llorando y gritando del miedo.

Starfire le contó toda la historia a Batman. El solo guardaba silencio. No se savia si estaba sorprendido, o enojado. Con esa mascara negra que le cubría el rostro era imposible saber que era lo que le pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Pero Star podía ver sus ojos. Y en estos se mostraban tristeza.

-y necesito que me ayudes-le pidió Starfire.

Batman no respondió. Solo miro la ciudad oscura de esa noche que le recordaba tanto a Gotham.  
La alarma sonó y los demas titanes, menos Robin, aparecieron en la sala.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Ciborg corriendo mas rápido que los deamas.

-¿Donde esta Robin?-pregunto Batman notando la ausencia de este.

-ho no-exclamo Ciborg viendo la pantalla de datos-¡CORRAN!, ¡Les explicare en el camino!

-  
23:45 ( una hora antes que sonara la alarma)

-¡Y POR ESO ESTAMOS ARTOS DE VIVIR A ESCONDIDAS DE LA CIUDAD!-gritó el Dr. jonathan crane(espanta pajaros)

-¡SI!-ovacionaron los villanos de Jumper y Gotham City .

-¡Y POR ESO ESTAMOS AQUÍ MIS AMIGOS! ¡PARA REVELARNOS!, ¡PARA DEMOSTRAR QUE NO SOMOS BASURA!

-¡SII!-gritaban los villanos con sus voces gruesas y espantosas.

-y les tenemos una sorpresa!-gritó el "espantapájaros"-y he aquí - levantó su mano y de detrás de el, un hombre y un joven aparecieron sujetando de los brazos a Robin. Robin no dejaba de gemir y mirar a los villanos con miedo.

-HAAAA -comenzó a gritar aterrado.

-como verán, lo he drogado-dijo Crane.

Los villanos comenzaron a reír con sus rizas malvadas y aterradoras y Robin volvió a gritar del terror.

-¡Ejem!-se escuchó que alguien aclaraba su garganta y todos guardaron silencio-¡Queridos compañeros del crimen!...¡Queridos asesinos y queridos ...

-¡ve al grano idiota!-gritó johnny rancid entre sus compañeros.

-shhhhh-chitó el Guason poniendo su dedo en su boca- como decía!...estoy deacuerdo con nuestro amigo Jon...Jonni...

-jonathan-dijo este enojado-es Jonathan Crane.

-si, eso..estoy deacuerdo con este sujeto! Y he hablado con mis hombres sobre el asunto...

-podrías ir al grano?!-se quejó Crane.

el Guazon sonrió y miró a toda la gente que tenía en frente, luego aplaudió dos veces y miles de hombres armados hasta los dientes y con mascaras de payasos, entraron al enorme salón que ocupaba como cinco cuadras, y este estaba repleto de villanos.

El Dr. Crane sonrió al ver todo esto. Eran todo un ejercito.

-¡Amigos!-grito el espanta pájaros- estamos todos reunidos esta noche...para demostrar que somos mas de lo que esa gente de allí arriba cree que somos (estaban bajo tierra). Tomen sus armas!, y ¡vamos a hacer que esta ciudad sea historia!

-¡SIII!

Todos los villanos que hace un rato estaban escuchando, salieron corriendo a la superficie gritando y levantando sus armas.

el Guason tomo su metralleta, y estaba tan feliz que comenzó a tirar disparos al techo.

-¿Y que hacemos con el?-preguntó uno de los hombres que sostenía a Robin.

-déjenlo por ahí, el veneno se encargara de el-le dijo Crane dándoles la espalda.

-el va a...¿Morir?-pregunto el joven preocupado.

-si-le respondió Crane y se retiró seguido por unos seis hombres armados.

El Guason se acerco a Robin arrodillándose frente a el.

-¿Asique este es tu fin?-le dijo riéndose- ¿Porque tan serio?...

-no con el idiota-le dijo el hombre que sostenía a Robin.

-HO-dijo el Guason parandose y mirando al hombre. Saco su cuchillo de debajo de su ropa-¿Y... Entonces dime tu...¿Porque tan serio?

El hombre lo miro nervioso y luego miro a su compañero, pero este no lo miró a el...savia lo que le esperaba. El hombre soltó a Robin y miro al Guason desafiante. Agarró una barra de metal que había en el suelo y lo amenazo. El joven, salió corriendo mientras arrastraba al chico maravilla. Pero lo extraño era que este joven lloraba.  
Se fue de la habitación dejando solos al Guason y al otro hombre.

-oye amigo, yo tengo un hijo...no quiero pelear..-pidió el hombre tirando la barra de metal al suelo.

El Guason puso cara de malo y salió saltando del lugar felizmente con algo en su mano.  
El Guason se fue y el hombre respiró aliviado, hasta que escucho un "tik,tak,tik,tak". Miró detrás de el y avía un barril de contenidos tóxicos. Corrió el barril y detrás de este había una bomba. El hombre se arrodillo espantando y...

Una explosión enterró gran parte de la pizzería y alrededores. La bomba había estallado y enterrado bajo tierra gran parte de Jumper City. Lo que el Guason tenía en su mano era el detonador. Y el joven que huyó mientras lloraba con Robin, era el hijo de el hombre que acaba de morir.

Robin!  
El chico no dejaba de moverse. ¿Alguien lo estaba llamando?...una chica...  
Robin abrió los ojos y porfin pudo ver con claridad. Una habitación de paredes blancas pero muy sucias y destrozadas. Un ventilador de techo y una luz sobre este iluminaba la habitación y la oscurecía cada vez que la aleta del ventilador tapaba la luz.

¡Robin!¡Robin!

Este mismo se paró y miro para todas partes buscando a la persona que gritaba... Luego escucho un hombre gritar...¡Robin!...

-¡PAPA!, ¡MAMA!-comenzó a gritar Robin golpeando las paredes.

Dos hombres armados entraron a la habitación.

-¡Al piso!-gritó uno de ellos.

Robin puso sus manos sobre su nuca y se arrodilló en el piso. Uno de los hombres se acercó a el y lo agarró De la muñeca, pero Robin de un movimiento brusco agarró al hombre del brazo y lo empujó contra el otro sujeto.  
Antes de que ambos pudieran reaccionar les saco a ambos sus armas y las arrojo fuera de la habitación.

Todo era un caos, autos chocados, fuego por todas partes, locales destrozados...

Cyborg y Raven luchaban mientras que chico bestia trataba de poner a salvo a la gente.

Batman y Starfire miraban todo sobre el edificio mas alto de Jumper City. Tratando de localizar a Robin de alguna forma.

-será mejor que vallas a ayudar, yo me encargare de el-dijo Batman.

Starfire asintió y voló hacia donde estaban Cyborg y Raven.

Robin encerró a ambos hombres en la habitación. Y aunque estaban inconscientes, los amarró el uno al otro con una fuerte soga.

Los gritos habían cesado, pero un dolor en la cabeza empezó a aparecer.  
El quería huir...¿Pero a donde?. Las cosas nuevamente se empezaron a tornar borrosas. Sentía un total dolor en su cuerpo. Pero debía seguir.

Camino, o mas bien, se balanceó hasta llegar a la pared mas cercana, y tumbado en esta, sin despegarse, siguió el recorrido hasta donde esta pared lo llevara.

Batman fue saltando de edificio a edificio hasta detenerse en una gran iglesia gótica con una enorme cruz con todo su detalle. Batman se paró en frente de esta y observó algo que lo sorprendió. "el nido de los villanos". Centenares de hombres armados salían de una entrada al subte gritando y alzando sus armas con entusiasmo.  
Batman bajó a un callejón oscuro con una de sus cuerdas sin que nadie se diera cuenta. En este callejón tenía su "bati moto". Por así decirlo.  
Subió a su motocicleta y a toda velocidad salió del callejón y entro al subte haciendo que los hombres se corrieran por el susto.

-¡Es Batman!-grito uno y los demás repitieron lo dicho sorprendidos.

-déjenlo-dijo el espanta pájaros y se unió a la fiesta.

-¡Robin!

Escucho que aun le gritaban.

-¡¿Papa?!-grito Robin desesperado sin poder ver mas que borroso.

Batman bajó de su motocicleta y tomó a Robin de los hombros.

-¿Estas bien?, ¿Que te han echo?-dijo Batman al ver el estado del chico casi catastrófico-¡Háblame!

-¿Quien eres...?

Batman se sorprendió. Cargó a Robin y lo puso en su moto. El se subió a esta y comenzó a acelerar a toda velocidad. Tenía que apresurarse...¡Lo habían drogado!  
Acelero lo mas que pudo tratando de llegar lo mas antes posible a la torre t, pero se detuvo al ver que alguien le impedía el paso. Era un hombre armado que parecía no querer dejarlos pasar.

Ya estaban demasiado agotados. Eran demasiados. Y solo ellos cuatro contra las multitudes de delincuentes y asesinos que los atacaban. (aunque los policías también ayudaban pero no era suficiente).

Los titanes estaban rodeados.

-¡ALTO!

Todos se giraron a ver a el Guason con su enorme sonrisa encima de el balcón sin baranda de la famosa pizzería.

-¡Los jóvenes titanes!-exclamo con alegría el Guason y todos lo miraban atentos en lo que dijera-es un honor conocerlos!

-quisiera decir lo mismo-dijo Cyborg furioso.

-si, suelo causar esas impresiones-sonrió aun mas el Guason-¡Adivinen!..les traigo una hermosa sorpresa!

Todos, asta los villanos miraron atentos.  
Un hombre se acerco al Guason arrastrando a un joven con una capucha en la cabeza que le cubría toda la cara.

-¡ROBIN!-grito Starfire desesperada-¡ROBIN!, ¡DÉJENLO!, ¡NO LO TOQUEN!

Se podía notar la ropa de Robin totalmente destrozada, León la "R" rasgada, etc.  
Starfire comenzó a llorar, quiso volar a abrazar a Robin pero el Guason sacó un MP5 apuntando hacia Star.

- no te atrevas dulzura.

-oigan sueltenlo!, esto ya no es divertido-gritó Chico bestia viendo que Star no se había movido del lugar, aun seguía frente a Robin.

-ese es el problema chico verde-dijo el Guason-para nosotros si es divertido-el Guason disparó en un pie a Robin y este calló al piso mientras gritaba.

-¡ROBIN!-volvió a llorara Starfire.

-JAJAJA-río el Guason con fuerza.

Algunos villanos se reían y otros miraban espantados lo que estaba pasando.  
El loco con cara pintada apuntó la cabeza de Robin que aun era cubierta por una capucha.

-NO!-grito Starfire desesperada y el Guason disparó.

Starfire voló a un costado de Robin quien estaba todo sangriento y le saco la capucha.

-J...jason?-pregunto Star sin dejar de llorar.

-ellos no saben quien es Robin...-dijo Jason dolorido -no digas nada...

Starfire abrazo a "Robin"con mucha fuerza y comenzó a llorar otra vez con mas fuerza.

-te amo...-dijo el por ultimo.

Star lo abrazó aun mas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-MALDITO!-grito Cyborg y de un salto se encontraba frente al Guazon, lo agarró del cuello y le comenzó a golpear el rostro mientras que chico bestia y Raven luchaban contra los que querían entredecir entre el Guason y Cyborg-¡Eres un maldito estúpido!-Cyborg arrojó al Guason al suelo y le pegó en el estomago haciendo que el Guason sangrara por la boca, pero aun así reía como un maldito idiota.

Starfire aun lloraba en el pecho de Jason. No daba mas. Lo alzó entre sus brazos y voló queriéndolo llevar a la torre.

Batman siguió su camino luego de matar a ese estúpido que lo había demorado. Hacelero todo lo que pudo. Llegó a la torre titán, alzo a Robin entre sus brazos y corrió con el hasta la habitación de huéspedes en la que Batman dormía. Recostó a Robin en la cama y desesperado empezó a abrir sus cajones de la mesa de luz, a abrir el ropero y a revolear al piso lo que este tenía dentro hasta encontrarlo. Un liquido verde en un pequeño tubo de ensayo. Metió ese liquido en una jeringa y muy rápido penetró la aguja de la jeringa en el cuello de Robin introduciendo El liquido verde en el.

-¡Cyborg ya déjalo!-grito Raven al ver que las manos de Cyborg estaban llenas de sangre-no h  
eres un asesino!

Cyborg se dio cuenta de que ya era suficiente. Le dió un escupitajo En la cara al Guason y se fue a seguir luchando.

Starfire lloraba en la enfermería descontroladamente. ¿Porque Jason se hizo pasar por Robin?. Acaso...¿Lo hizo por el?...¿o por ella?

-¿Starfire? Robin esta en mi habitacion, ¿Que ha...?-Batman entro a la habitación sorprendido de encontrarla y se espantó al ver a Jason vestido con la ropa de Robin tendido en una camilla.-¿Que...paso?

Star siguió su llanto. Batman se puso a un costado de Jason y comenzó a gritar del dolor. Starfire se levanto de su asiento y se fue de la enfermería para dejarlos solos.  
¡Robin!. Starfire voló a la habitación de Batman, y cuando entró se encontró a Robin respirando algo ajustadamente.

-Robin¿Estas bien?, ¡Ya estoy aquí Robin!-Starfire abrazó a Robin y el volvió en si al escuchar su voz.

-Star...-Robin le devolvió el abrazo-pensé que te habían matado..

-yo igual...

Ambos se separaron y chocaron frentes mientras cerraban sus ojos y trataban de abandonar el llanto (el también lloraba un poco).

-te amo-dijo Robin, puso su mano en la mejilla de Star y la beso con mucho amor -te amo muchísimo-volvió a besarla.

Star estaba Feliz de verlo, pero triste porque tarde o temprano tendría que decirle la mala noticia de Jason.

-también te amo.

-Robin...

-calla Star, guardemos silencio

-no..no Robin, debo hablar con tigo..

-que sucede?-pregunto Robin abrazando a Star acostados en la cama de Batman.

-Robin...yo...es Jason...  
-que hay con el?-pregunto molesto ya que no esperaba que metiera a "ese" a la comversacion.

Star se sentó mirando de frente a Robin.

-El...se hizo pasar por ti..

-¿Que? ¿Porque aria eso?

-nolose Robin pero..-el alma de la pobre star se rompió y comenzó a llorar. Cosa que Robin reacciono preocupado, se sentó en frente a ella y la abrazo tratando de que se calmara-el esta muerto Robin...murió...

-¿Que?

Ambos escucharon un fuerte ruido a vidrios romperse y Robin, aun confundido, salió de la habitación antes diciéndole a Star que aguardara dentro.

Robin bajo con el elevador hasta el ruido que habían oído, y al llegar se encontró en una habitación a oscuras.

-no es recomendable el salir a fuera.

-Slade!-Robin se puso en guardia para atacar pero le sorprendió que Slade se mantuvo quieto mirándolo.

-si quieres perder tu tiempo "intentando" derrotarme, pues adelante. Pero yo que tu me preocuparía mas por ayudar a tus amigos.

-es lo que ago!

-¿eso crees?-Slade presionó un botón de detrás suyo y una gran pantalla se iluminó mostrando las cámaras de Jumper City  
Hombres riéndose cruelmente mientras golpeaba policías que trataba de defenderse con sus escudos. Miles de personas luchando, y entre ellos estaban sus amigos(exhaustos) pero aun luchando.  
Robin quedo sorprendido. El no supo nada lo que paso luego que lo secuestraron. El no sabia que...sus amigos estaban en riesgo.

-Robin?-llamo Star saliendo del elevador y se sorprendió al ver la pantalla que mostraban la ciudad.  
Robin la miró y luego busco a Slade con la mirada pero se había ido.

-vamos por Batman. Debemos ayudarlos.

-malditos imbéciles!-gritaba Ciborg golpeando a todo el que lo atacaba. Su rostro estaba todo sudado y sucio, pero aun así se notaba el llanto en sus ojos. ¡Robin muerto!. No le importaba si mataba al que en ese momento se encontraba luchando. Solo quería quitarse el odio que sentía.

Ciborg apuñaló a un chico que lo quiso golpear y luego vio a un policía que luchaba contra otro hombre. Cuando este policía acabó, Ciborg se acerco a el esquivando al tumulto.

-oye! OYE!-grito Ciborg tratando de que el hombre lo escuchara-¿Como es tu nombre?

-Stuart!

Ciborg le hico una señal con el brazo para que lo acopañara. Ambos se ocultaron bajo un cartel de un local destruido.

-Stuart, te necesito. Escucha bien lo que te dire. Envía una señal a Gotham City pidiendo ayuda. Necesitamos que traigan refuerzos ¡todos los posibles!. Ocúltense bajo tierra, lleven consigo a las mujeres y niños, y el hombre que quiera luchar...es bienvenido aquí. ¿entendiste?

Stuart quedo algo sorprendido.

-¿pero que haremos nosotros bajo tierra?

-será una sorpresa para el enemigo, no los esperaran. Vamos a dales con lo mismo que ellos nos dieron

Stuart asintió y salió corriendo a hacer lo que Ciborg le había ordenado.

Mientras tanto Raven hacia un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella y una niña que había perdido a sus padres. Los villanos golpeaban con fuerza el escudo de fuerza de Raven tratando de entrar.

-Todo estará bien niña, no te preocupes-decía Raven no muy convencida.

-oiga, ¿dónde están los demás titanes?-pregunto la niña abrazándose a la pierna de Raven.  
-ellos...están luchando linda

La niña guardo silencio y Raven siguió tratando de defenderse. Envolvió a la niña y a ella en un cuervo negro y de la nada aparecieron sobre un edificio desde el que se podia ver todo el desastre de la ciudad.

-por favor quédate aquí-le pidió Raven haciendo un nuevo campo de fuerza que esta vez solo envolvió a la niña. La pequeña asintió y Raven desapareció formándose otro cuervo a su alrededor.

La gótica esta vez se encontraba sobre la enorme biblioteca. Suspiro agotada y calló al piso cansada. No daba para mas.  
Algo le sorprendió en ese momento. Ya no se escuchaban gritos de lucha. Cada vez se Iván apagando mas hasta formar un completo silencio.

-¡ROBIN!-se escucho que una mujer entre los villanos grito. Y ese grito de la mujer fue el comienzo del grito de gloria de los titanes y policías que defendían la ciudad

Raven se paró enseguida y lo vio. Dos capas. Una larga y otra corta flameando en el viento. Los héroes y policías volvieron a la lucha con mas entusiasmo al ver al titán ¡VIVO!  
A Raven se le formo una sonrisa sincera llena de alegría. Pudo ver a starfire al lado de Robin hablando con el. Se puso aun mas feliz al verlos justos. Voló hacia ellos con la misma sonrisa que nunca antes le había visto. Al estar frente a ellos Raven abrazó a Robin y se largo a llorar en el. El por supuesto le acepto el abrazo.

-Estas.. vivo...-dijo Rven con la voz entre cortada. Luego se separo de Robin y lo miro a los ojos con la misma sonrisa, luego volteo hacia Starfire y le dio otro abrazo a ella. Era extraño verla con esas emociones. ¿abrazando? Ese no era su estilo. Pero tenia que admitirlo. Por un momento pensó que todo había acabado. Sin Robin..el equipo se separaría y para ser sinceros... ella era la que mas necesitaba a los titanes.

Ciborg corrió hacia ellos y Starfire fue a luchar con Raven quien ya tenia las fuerzas renovadas.

Ciborg lo abrazo feliz, pero rápidamente se separo de el al recordar lo que estaban pasando.

-algún plan?-pregunto Batman viendo el desastre.

-si-afirmo Ciborg-he avisado que le comuniquen a Gotham que Jumper City esta en problemas. Les dije que guardaran bajo tierra para..

-...sorprenderlos luego-siguió Batman-me gusta el plan.

-igual a mi-dijo Robin-Debemos reunirlos a todos en el centro de Jumer, avísale a los demás ¡vamos!

Los tres salieron corriendo a distintos lugares a avisarles a los demás que debían reunir a los villanos.

Policías, Héroes, Hombres del lado del bien corrían en dirección al centro de la ciudad de Jumper City y los villanos reían creyendo que huían. Reían, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba.

Una vez que todos los villanos reunidos en el centro de la ciudad, riendo y burlándose de los héroes un ¡AHORA! Se escucho de la boca de Stuart y cientos de policías armados hasta los dientes salían de los subtes, las alcantarillas, etc. Comenzaron a luchar y los héroes, Hombres y Policías que habían reunido a los Villanos se unieron a la batalla. Cuando finalmente tuvieron a todos los villanos rodeados todos comenzaron a gritar de alegría. Finalmente había acabado.

Robin sonrió victorioso y se alejo de la multitud alegre.

-Robin...

A Robin se le desapareció la sonrisa. Miró hacia atrás y allí se encontraba el. El causante de la muerte de Jasón.  
Robin corrió a atacarlo y el guasón se rió ante esto. Robin lo golpeo en la cabeza haciendo que se la boca pintada del guasón saliera sangre. El guasón siguió riendo como si hubiera algo gracioso en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Mátame...MATAME –decía el guasón tirado en el suelo esta vez con cara de enojado. Parecería que en verdad quería que lo mataran.

Robin lo agarró de la nuca y le golpeó la cabeza contra el suelo. El guason volvio a tirarse en el piso, pero se volvió a sentar.

-MATAMEEEE-pedía este enojado moviendo sus piernas y sus manos enojado.

-NO SOY UN ASESINO COMO TU!-grito Robin y le pateo el estomago.

El guason siguió riendo en el suelo.

-Robin?-dijo un policia llegando hasta el y viendo la escena. El policia agarro su comunicador y comenzo a habar-traigan dos hombres y un chaleco de fuerza ahora-guardo su comunicador en su sinturon-no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

-Robin, ¿no quieres primero a bañarte?-pregunto aun débil de tristeza Starfire.

-no gracias-dije fríamente.

Después de dos semanas en que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Después de enviar de regreso a los villanos de Gotham a su preciosa cárcel, los teen titans y Batman y sus amigos, se reunirían para sepultar a Jason. Todos ya estaban listos, menos yo y ella. Se veía tan hermosa. Es una lastima que una persona tan bella como ella tenga que sufrir tanto.  
Cuando llegamos a el funeral todos estaban en silencio. Bruce era el mas afectado. Y aunque todos le deseaban el pésame y trataran de animarlo, el solo miraba el césped sentado en una silla frente a el baúl de Jason.  
Yo no quería mirar a nadie. Me sentía como un total estúpido. ¿por qué no hice las pases con el? Después de todo...el había admitido que Starfire me amaba a mi. Quizás fue mi orgullo el que me impulso a no darle la palabra. Nose.  
Strafire no se quedaba atrás. Aunque ya no lloraba, había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro mientras su mirada se perdía en la nada.  
El sacerdote dio sus ultimas palabras. Paso su mano por el baúl que contenía a Jasón como tratando de decirle un "buena suerte". Luego se alejo de el y un hombre comenzó a enterrarlo.

Todos fueron a sus habitaciones y se encerraron en estas. Yo en cambio, me tome el gusto de dormir junto a mi Star. Quizás a partir de ahora durmamos juntos todas las noches.  
Cuando entre a su habitación puse notarla tan hermosa durmiendo. Me acerque a ella y vi que aun tenia lagrimas en su rostro, y abrazaba con fuerza un papel. Se lo quite y lo observe. Era una foto de el y ella besándose. Es increíble pero no sentí celos al recordar que ella me había elegido a mi y no a...¿en que estoy pensando?¡el murió y aun pienso en mi orgullo!.  
Entre al baño de Starfire y me mire al espejo. Me veía espantoso. Me moje un poco la cara para ver si mi horribilidad se me pasaba, pero me eche un bufido al notar que seguía igual de desanimado. Salí del baño y me asome por la ventana. Todo parecía muy tranquilo. Mire que la ventana estaba abierta, y entre esta y la pared estaba metido una carta. La tome y la leí:

Sal de la habitación de mi novia pelos de punta. Y si te preguntas por quien me arriesgué la vida no fue por ti. Fue por ella.  
Dile a Batman que aun me queda una cuenta pendiente con el y el Guasón. Y si estoy vivo, por si no te diste cuenta.

Serré la carta y salí corriendo de la habitación despertando a Starfire.

Llegue a la entrada del cementerio y pensé :¡que idiota no traje una pala!. Pero no fue necesaria al llegar a la cripta de Jasón, había un gran agujero en el lugar en el que se debería encontrar el.

-No puede ser...

Esto no significaba el fin. Significaba el comienzo de otra guerra. Otra guerra por quizás Su chica y por la sed de venganza que Jasón quisiera tener con el y Batman.  
Esto aun no termina...

...Fin...


End file.
